Intervention
by Jade-Max
Summary: Tommy receives Kimberly's letter in No Business Like Snow Business, Kimberly's mother receives a phone call from her daughter and Jason is thrown into the middle of it as something seems suspicious and the letter is out of character for Kimberly...
1. Introduction

August 2007

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and their affiliates belong to Saban and are used without permission and no money is being made off of this.

**Author's Note:** And the bunnies keep breeding… started minutes after I finished my 2nd fic…

**Summary:** Tommy receives Kimberly's letter in "No Business Like Snow Business", Kimberly's mother receives a phone call from her daughter and Jason is thrown into the middle of it as something seems suspicious and the letter is out of character for Kimberly...

* * *

**Divine Intervention**

_**Introduction**_

The jangle of the phone woke Jason Lee Scott from a deep sleep. He groaned, rolling over to look at the clock and trying to focus. He squinted at the glowing numbers, letting out a muttered curse as he realized the time.

Three in the morning. Who called him at three in the morning?

The phone jangled again, insistently - stubbornly - calling him from an untroubled sleep and refusing to let him slip back into it. He threw back the covers and pushed from his bed. He should have put a phone in his bedroom. Padding on silent feet, he stepped into the hallway and pulled the phone off the hook. "Somebody better be dying."

"Jason?"

He blinked, surprised by the voice on the other end. "Mrs. Hart?" Kimberly's mother? Why was _Kimberly's mother_ calling him at three in the morning? What could possibly be so important that – his brain finally caught up with his thoughts – oh yeah; she was in France. "What can I do for you?"

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"It's three in the morning, Mrs. Hart - I'm usually sleeping at this hour."

"Jason, I'm terribly sorry, but this couldn't wait."

Obviously. He rubbed his forehead, leaning against the wall as he struggled to wake his mind up to deal with his friend's mother. He hadn't even known she had his phone number - or why. The only connected he had with her was her daughter. "Has something happened to Kimberly?"

"Then you know?"

He blinked. "Know what?"

"That Kimberly broke up with Tommy?"

Jason straightened, his eyes flying open and his brain kicking into over drive. Kim had broken up with Tommy? Not in this lifetime. "No way."

"It's true!" Mrs. Hart's agitation was finally working its way clearly into Jason's waking mind. "She called me to let me know all about her new boyfriend."

"Is she happy?" Jason knew Tommy wouldn't be. His friend had adored Kimberly, treating her like the princess he believed her to be. Tommy was going to take it hard.

"That's the problem and why this couldn't wait. I'm sorry for calling you so early, Jason, but I'd like you to talk to her about this decision. Call it mother's intuition, but something is wrong here. Kimberly didn't sound as excited about this new beau as she has about Tommy. There's something missing from her voice."

"Uh, Mrs. Hart, Kimberly won't like me messing in her personal life." And neither would Tommy. "If Kimberly's making a mistake, isn't it hers to make?"

"I'm trying to prevent either of them from being seriously hurt by all of this. I happen to like Tommy and he's proven to be good for her. This new beau sounds to be overly controlling."

"Controlling? Of _Kimberly_?"

"She's talking about dropping out of her Gymnastics before the competition so she can see the world with him."

Kim giving up gymnastics for some _guy_? Jason felt a cold silver of fear slide down his spine. If Kimberly had broken up with Tommy because of another guy, was it possible it was because she'd been enspelled to? That someone or something was controlling her in an effort to take the White Ranger out of commission? He checked the time. Three fifteen. "I'll see her this morning, Mrs. Hart - I'll talk to her then."

"Oh, Jason, thank you! I would, but being half-way across the world... well... it's just not the same as face to face. I trust you'll meet her new beau and judge for yourself?"

"I'll see what I can do; both Tommy and Kimberly are my friends, Mrs. Hart, I don't want to see either hurt."

"Will you call me when you know?"

Jason assured her he would and took down her phone number before hanging up his phone. He stared at it, his mind reeling with the revelation. Kimberly had broken up with Tommy. He didn't believe it. Kimberly still talked non-stop about him and his letters - and about Christmas. The mistletoe, the party and the Power Rangers all pitching in to help – she gushed about Tommy's gift to her and never took it off.

How could she do such an abrupt about-face - just last week before she'd been trying to talk him into another visit to Angel Grove to see everyone - and the way she said it, Jason had known she'd meant Tommy. He shook his head. He was happy for his friends. Kim was one of the few people who could understand what Tommy went through on a daily basis - and the only other Ranger to have forcibly lost her powers. Their whole relationship was supportive of one another, bonds that couldn't be broken - only Kim had. Why?

He looked at the clock again, making a face. He was awake now and no amount of trying was going to let him sleep. He headed back to his bedroom to find it communicator - Billy had made it for him last Christmas as a way to keep in touch - and made a firm decision.

Whatever was happening, he was going to get to the bottom of it. But he would need the help of those who still had the ability to assist Kimberly better than he did if she were indeed under some kind of spell.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Jason entered the café attached to the gym where he worked out on a daily basis – and where he and Kim met every morning to hang out before starting their routines. He'd ended up in Florida with her completely by accident when he'd been accepted to the same university. They weren't taking the same courses, but they kept in touch and their friendship was as strong as ever. It was one reason Mrs. Hart's phone call had put him on edge.

Kimberly's actions didn't sound like her.

The Kimberly he knew looked forward to Tommy's letters. She shared them with him, keeping him up to date not only on the status of the relationship between his two closest friends but also on the current events in Angel Grove and with the Power Rangers. The Kimberly he knew walked on cloud nine for hours, sometimes days after talking to Tommy on the phone during their weekly conversations. The Kimberly he knew had confided her dreams to him – the shy hope that Tommy would some day propose.

The Kimberly he knew sounded nothing like the Kimberly her mother was describing.

"Hey Jason!" Kimberly's greeting was as cheery as ever as he headed for their regular table. She stood, throwing her arms around him in a surprise hug that was a touch longer than any other he'd received from her before dropping back into her chair.

"Hey, Kim." He settled into the booth with her, glancing around. The Waitress caught his eye and nodded, smiling as she went to get his regular. "What's new?"

"Not much."

He arched his eyebrows. Breaking up with Tommy wasn't 'much'? "Really?"

She nodded, sipping on the shake before her as she stretched out one leg to the side. "Why do you ask?"

"According to your mom, you've got big news."

"Mom called you?" Kimberly laughed, shaking her head. "And what did she say my big news was?"

Jason leaned forward on the table, bracing his weight on his forearms as he watched her carefully. "That you'd broken up with Tommy."

The moment the words left his mouth, he knew she wasn't herself.

Kimberly laughed - laughed! - and grinned. If he'd been talking about anyone _other_ than Tommy, he might have bought it, but he didn't. Something about her smile and her laugh rang false to him – aside from the obvious. "Yeah. I wrote him a letter." She cocked her head, looking at him with a quizzical expression. "It was time, don't you think?"

"Time?" Jason couldn't help but echo her. "Kim, do you realize what you've done?"

She shrugged, bending slightly as she began to stretch. "It was only a letter, Jason. Besides, this way _you_ can ask me out. See? It all works, relax would you?"

He couldn't relax.

"Kim, what have you done?"

"I made myself available, silly." Her grin was impish but the look in her eyes was fevered, panicked, as if her words and actions weren't her own - as if she'd never intended to write that letter or say the things she now was. As if someone or something were making her do things she didn't want to do. As if she could see what was happening and was powerless to stop it. It was enough to drive him into action.

Kimberly looked up in surprise as Jason slid out from the table and reached around, dragging her to her feet. She protested, struggling against his grip until he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Jason! I knew you were interested, but don't you think this is taking it a step too far?"

"Don't be difficult Kim, this won't hurt."

The café owner moved, as if to stop him, but Jason moved fast, ignoring the strange looks he was getting and Kimberly's knees digging into his chest as she struggled to escape his grip.

"Jason, what are you _doing_? I'm warning you, this isn't funny!"

"It's not supposed to be." He ducked into the hallway and stopped in a momentarily secluded doorway before lifting his communicator. "Now, Alpha."

The disappeared, the teleportation grid sending them through the sky and back towards Angel Grove. They by-passed it, moving into the mountains and down into the Power Ranger's control center. Alpha 5, the humanoid robot who kept the place running, was waiting for them.

Kimberly kneed Jason in the chest again, demanding he put her down. He complied, none-too-gently dropping her on the ground beside one of the consoles. Energy restraints immediately clamped down around her wrists and ankles, rendering her immobile. "What are you doing to me - let me go!"

Jason turned away. "Alpha, where are the Rangers right now?"

"Aie aie aie!" Alpha checked the computer. "Most of them are at the Juice Bar. Tommy is on the beach."

"Show me."

An image appeared. Tommy, dressed in a red sweater and black pants, walked along the beach, a confused and sad expression on his face. Jason didn't wait to see his friend snap. "Send me there, Alpha. Whatever damage Kim's letter did, I've got to minimize it. He needs to know she didn't sent that letter - something controlling her did."

"Oh, it was me." Kimberly contradicted with a sweet smile. "Look at him, moping about - some Power Ranger he is letting a little thing like a break up hurt! Ha!"

Jason bent down close to her, looking into her eyes, and saw the same panic from before. The same caged look as if she were saying things she didn't really mean. As if she were unable to control the words tumbling from her lips. Sorrow and pain mingled with panic. She was being _forced_ to _watch_ the effect of the letter she hadn't written on the man who was never far from her thoughts. Forced to hurt him; forced to break him.

"I know you didn't mean to send that letter, Kim."

She grinned, but her eyes told him a different story than her words. "Of course I meant to. Look at him, Jason; he's weak - undeserving of the title of leader of the Rangers."

Jason shook his head. Whatever was controlling Kimberly had a firm hold over her ability to speak and act. "Alpha."

"Yes, Jason?"

"I know I'm no longer a Ranger, but can you teleport me to Tommy?"

"Right away."

"He-!" Kimberly's indignant shout was cut off as Jason disappeared from the command center.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Numb.

Tommy felt numb.

There was no other word for the total sensory deprivation and inability to feel his legs moving.

Adam's words speaking the contents of Kimberly's letter echoed around and around in his head, changing cadence until he could hear them in _her_ voice. Until each word, each syllable echoed like dagger, shredding his current reality and casting him adrift from what he believed to be true.

He'd lost her.

It seemed inconceivable, like something from a bad dream, or a nightmare created by Rita and Lord Zedd of old. Only this was no nightmare, no waking slumber that would disappear with the destruction of a monster. This was no spell, no trick and no deception. This was his heart breaking, shattering into a million pieces by the very person who'd promised to protect it. It was like… like being underwater and having the life line connecting you to the surface cut. Like being cast adrift in space without an oxygen tank... or like trying to scale a cliff and realizing that your safety line was too short.

Only it was worse because he'd not only lost the woman he loved, he'd also lost his best friend. He'd lost the one person he felt understood him best.

Somehow he made his way to the lake - he didn't remember the trip, but he was on the beach, rocks in hand, feeling like he was dying inside. A plant cut off from sunlight, a stream choked with algae or worse. He hurt, barely registering the sensation beyond the sense of betrayal that was almost overwhelming.

She hadn't mentioned anything. Not a word, not a sentence. Her voice hadn't changed and her excitement when talking to him was still palatable. Or had been when he'd talked to her last. Her voice had held a longing he hadn't understood then, but now he suspected it had nothing to do with missing him - as he'd assumed at the time - but the desire to be free.

Where had he gone wrong?

Had it been a mistake to let him go? Had it been a mistake to set her free, to encourage her to follow her dreams? To encourage her to move away from him, leaving a distance that had seemed insurmountable? Had it been a mistake to be supportive, wanting more for her than he wanted for himself? To want to see her happy, even if it meant not having her beside him; not having her here?

Or had he been a fool in not telling her his true feelings? Or not making them clear as day - of keeping his peace for fear of influencing her decisions and desires? Had he been the fool for supporting her dreams, even if they didn't include him - or had he just been a fool for believing her when she'd said he was? For believing that she really cared for him, the way he cared for her - for thinking she loved him?

He pitched one of the rocks he held into the water, watching the splash and the ripples, wondering what other ripples this splash of Kim's would have. The thought closed his throat, the need to see her becoming an almost overpowering urge. An urge that made him think the unthinkable - he could teleport. He could use his powers to find her, to see her - to hear her explain. To hear it from her lips that they were through. He could break one of the tenets of the Ranger code and get some kind of explanation from her lips instead of a piece of paper that could answer no questions.

He pulled the crumpled letter from his pocket where he'd shoved it and balled it into his fist, wishing it was as easy to ball his feelings into one tight little package. The ache in his chest widened, the pressure becoming almost unbearable. He turned his back on the lake - a place of happy memories that were now bittersweet, leaving an acidic taste in his mouth - and walked up the hill to one of the benches along the nearby pathway.

He settled on the bench, turning back towards the water, and braced his forearms on his knees. Tears stung the backs of his eyes, but they wouldn't fall. Not now, not here, not while the news was still fresh and the ache more like betting blind sided by a car. The shock was still too fresh, too new - too painful for tears. Tears, he somehow knew, would come later when the shock had worn off and the reality began to sink in.

Right now, all he could think about was Kim. About never holding her, talking to her; never kissing her. Never hearing her call his name with that special inflection, never hearing it whispered from her lips, feeling the touch of her hand or the warmth of her embrace. Never seeing her eyes when he finally was free to tell her he loved her without the fear of influencing her opportunities. Never seeing her-

"Tommy!"

He jerked. The sound of a voice he knew, and knew well, penetrated - but it was a voice that was out of place; a voice that shouldn't have been in Angel Grove but in Florida with Kimberly. He lifted his head and caught sight of a familiar figure, one he hadn't seen in several months and one he somehow _knew_ shouldn't be in Angel Grove. "Jason? When'd you get here?"

"Hey man." Jason jogged up the hill to Tommy's position, his expression concerned. "How're you doing?"

Tommy almost laughed. How was he doing? Was that a joke? How did Jason _think _he was - but Jason didn't know. The thought penetrated suddenly, like a cold shower. Jason didn't know Kimberly had ripped out his heart and stomped on it with a simple piece of paper. He straightened, unable to find a welcoming smile for the man who was like his brother. "Things have been better. I take it you haven't heard?"

Jason stopped several yards away, and Tommy could almost see the concern written in his posture. "You mean about the letter Kim sent you?"

"Yeah. That."

"I heard, but I don't believe it."

"Believe it." Tommy dropped back into his dejected posture and extended the crumpled paper towards his friend. "I've got it in writing."

The former Red Ranger looked at it and then cracked a smile, not reaching for it. "Kim didn't write it." Jason's hand gripped his shoulder firmly. "Tommy, she didn't send that letter."

How he wished that was true! "Thanks for trying, bro, but it's her handwriting - I'd know it if I was blind." Tommy swallowed hard, looking away again. "It's just... she never said anything. Not a hint. Nothing. Not one thing in any of her letters."

"I'm telling you; Kimberly didn't write it." Jason grabbed Tommy's other shoulder, shaking him as if trying to snap him out of the slump. "Listen to me, Tommy. Something's happened to her."

Happened to Kim? Happened to his beautiful Angel? No! Tommy's reaction was instantaneous and felt almost instinctive - or hard wired. Kim was in trouble, and it was unacceptable. His expression switched to concern, despite the confusion and pain eating its way through him. He was on his feet in a heartbeat, ready to rescue his princess. "Is she alright? Where is she?"

"She's in rough shape; I had to bring her to the command center."

"What happened?"

"We don't know yet. Alpha and Zordon are running some tests, but she'd not herself, bro." Jason shook his head. "She's been acting strange, saying and doing things that she wouldn't normally do - like sending you _that_."

Hope began to blossom in a corner of his heart but Tommy couldn't bring himself to believe it just yet. He was still in shock from Kimberly's letter, and while it had seemed out of character, the words and the handwriting were hers. "I want to believe you, Jason, but what if you're wrong? What if she did mean to send it and she means it?"

"And what? Broke up with you for me?" Jason shook his head. "Tommy, Kimberly told me just before I had Alpha and Zordon bring us here that she didn't have a new guy yet, but that she'd broken up with you to give me a chance with her."

Tommy stared at Jason, shocked and - against his better judgment - was unable to control his violent reaction. He grabbed his friend by the shirt collar and pulled him close. "Is that it? I know you wanted her, Jason, but to do this, to blind-side me - how could you?"

Jason broke Tommy's grip and spun away, dropping into a defensive stance. "I told you that so you'd know how absurd this is. Kim's like a sister to me - I'd never consider dating her; especially _not_ while she's attached to my best friend!"

"Friend!" Tommy spat, lunging at Jason. "You just want her for yourself!"

"Tommy!" Jason caught him and spun, dropping the Power Ranger to the ground and pinning him with a knee on his chest. "Listen to yourself, man! Listen to what I'm _saying_ - Kimberly's never considered me more than a friend, why would I step in now? I had my chance before you showed up in school - I blew it. Kimberly's been yours since you got here."

"And now she's gone." Tommy seemed to deflate, the ache in his chest spreading to the rest of his body as his voice broke.

"Not gone." Jason shifted his position and knelt beside Tommy. "She's under some kind of spell. Like Kat was or you were - we have to help her."

Tommy closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the ground as he considered what Jason had said. Kimberly under some kind of spell. But why Kimberly, and why write him that letter? All they had to do was capture her and he'd have moved heaven and earth to see her safe. But Jason was right about something - they did have to help her. He had to make sure that his Kimberly, if she really had been forced to write that awful letter, came out of whatever had a hold on her intact. If she really did mean to break up with him - well, he'd deal with that if and when it came to it. He opened his eyes to find Jason watching him.

Jason offered his hand and Tommy accepted, regaining his feet. He clasped his other hand around Jason's. "You said she's at the command Center?"

Jason nodded. "Alpha was good enough to bring her to there so he could run some tests. Trust me, I meant what I said; she's not herself right now."

"Let's go." Tommy held up his communicator. Jason gripped Tommy's shoulder as they teleported to the command center.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

They knew something was wrong the moment they arrived in the command center. Alpha was offline and Kimberly was missing.

"Zordon?" Tommy looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. "Zordon?"

"Here, Red Ranger." Zordon appeared. "It is good you are here, Tommy. Kimberly has fallen under an evil spell of unknown origin with, it would seem, the sole purpose of targeting you and driving you from the Power Rangers."

So they now had a source. Tommy took a deep breath, the hope he'd been given at the park taking firm root with Zordon's words. "Why her - why me?"

Jason squeezed his friend's shoulder. "You're the leader of the Power Rangers and Kimberly makes you vulnerable. It's no secret how you feel about her. If you were out of the picture, the Rangers wouldn't be nearly as strong and whoever wants this to work would have the perfect opportunity to destroy the rest of the Rangers."

Tommy turned away, pacing to the edge of the commander center console edge and leaning on it. "It makes sense but..." he looked down at the crumple paper in his hand. "Why this way?"

"Whomever it is must be seeking to destroy you utterly," Zordon's logic was simple, but profound. "A leader is nothing without their heart, Tommy; and Kimberly is yours."

Tommy turned, not denying it - there was no point when it was the truth. "We've got to find her. Wherever she went, we've got to track her down and break the spell."

"Call the others; this is a mission for the Power Rangers."

"No."

Jason and Zordon looked at Tommy in surprise. Tommy shook his head, pacing to the edge of the Command Center consoles and back.

"No. The others might be able to help search for her, but if this spell targets me I can't ask them to step into danger."

"Tommy..." Jason watched his friend. "The other Rangers will be needed to help defeat whatever evil has a hold of her."

"I don't think so." Tommy stopped, leaning against one of the consoles as his brain worked a mile a minute. "I'm just thinking out loud here, but what if the spell plays on Kimberly's fears and dormant desires? I know she had a crush on you a long time ago, Jason - at least, before I arrived. Only you never acted on it."

"Unlike you, I never found the courage." Jason shrugged. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Think about it. If Kimberly's current self is being suppressed and the darker, more devious aspects of her character are being brought to the forefront. The Kimberly I know would never have written me a letter - she'd have talked to me on the phone at the very least. Whatever has a hold on her is making her do things that will hurt the most. The letter and going after my best bud instead of me - Kim knows those would hurt."

"She knows you."

"That could prove a problem, Tommy." Zordon looked from one to the other. "Kimberly does know you. She knows both your strengths and your weaknesses. She knows where you are vulnerable. The spell she is under appears to draw on her subconscious knowledge. This makes her a dangerous threat."

"But only to me." Tommy looked from Jason to Zordon and back. "If whatever's controlling her is deliberately targeting me and my involvement with the Power Rangers, wouldn't giving it what it wants bring her back."

Neither seemed convinced. "The Power Rangers need you, Tommy. Your leadership has brought them through many tough battles. If you are considering leaving to save Kimberly, I would strongly suggest against it."

"Only temporarily, Zordon. Until Kim's back to normal."

"Tommy, don't do it man." Jason's protest was heartfelt. "Kim and I both regret we didn't stay longer with the Rangers."

"Then take my place - be the Red Ranger again until I can reach Kimberly."

"It is possible that the spell has nothing to do with your Ranger abilities, Tommy. And while Jason made an exceptional Ranger, I would caution against this course of action."

"This is Kimberly we're talking about, Zordon."

"And I must consider the safety of the other Rangers. You have experience leading them that Jason does not. They know you and trust you. Jason would be a stranger and need to earn that trust."

"As a last resort then," Tommy reluctantly backed off the issue. "Where's Kim now, Zordon?"

"Behold the viewing globe."

Both turned, revealing Kimberly sitting on a practice mat stretching as if everything were normal. "Kimberly has been transported back to Florida to resume her Gymnastic training. Whatever is controlling her is still present and is not interfering with the goals she has set for herself."

Tommy exhaled slowly, a different kind of ache filling him with the sight of her. She was as beautiful as he remembered but something about the look on her face gave him the chills. "Zordon? Why's she look like she's just going through the motions?"

"It would appear, Tommy, that whatever is controlling her is keeping her true competitive nature dormant. The fighter in her, from the scans Alpha was able to do before being deactivated, indicate her natural tendencies have all been repressed. If we do not do something to free her quickly, she will succumb to those subconscious urges. I fear this will cause her to eventually give up the Gymnastics dream she left to pursue."

"No!" Tommy turned away. "That dream is everything to her."

"Not quite everything." Jason nudged his friend with his elbow. "But you're right; it's important. What can we do, Zordon?"

"You must both go to Florida. I will call the other Rangers to get Alpha back online and update them on the current situation. Be careful, Tommy. With you as the focus of the spell, Kimberly will likely say and do things to be deliberately hurtful. You must persevere beyond the pain if you are to break this spell."

"Do we know how to do that yet?"

"No. Once Alpha is back online, we will continue searching for a cure and keep you updated."

Tommy took a deep breath. "Alright then. Ready, Jason?"

"One thing." Jason turned to face his friend. "Kim might try and turn us against each other deliberately. We can't let that happen."

"Whatever spell she's under, she won't be under it long enough to try. Besides," Tommy cracked a half-smile. "Whatever else she wants to try and do, I know you're not encouraging her. It's the spell she's under."

"Thank man."

Tommy only hoped he could keep it straight in his own mind. But he didn't voice his concern as he and Jason teleported away and back to Jason's apartment in Florida.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Kimberly stretched once more, feeling the tightness in her legs that had nothing to do with over use and everything to do with trying to break free of Zordon's energy binders. Alpha hadn't been able to resist her charm and, once free, she's deactivated him to ensure he couldn't stop her. She'd watched Tommy on the viewing globe for several minutes, compelled to do so, and her lips had moved in a heart-felt laugh.

Inside she was screaming. It was like being put in a bubble with no window. She screamed and screamed, watching in horror as Tommy settled on the edge of the bench and looked about ready to break down. She _wanted_ to go to him, to tell him she didn't mean it, to say she'd never written that letter. She _wanted_ to run to him and throw her arms about his neck, to reassure him everything was alright between them and she would never leave.

But she wasn't able to.

Something held her back, causing her to laugh at Jason, to _flirt_ with him shamelessly - to make light of the whole situation. She had no control over her words or her body; it was like being trapped behind a mirror, watching as she did everything and doing everything she could think of to make it stop. She'd pleaded, begged, cried and screamed. Threatened, promised - everything - but nothing had worked. She was still stuck in a glass-like bubble, her heart breaking as she watched the deliberately cruel actions taken against her Tommy. Every dejected movement was like a knife to the heart.

It had been like that for the last few days - ever since she'd woken up one morning not feeling quite right. She'd gone through her normal routine but felt off. Her Gymnastics had seemed harder than normal, her courage waning as she attempted to do a backwards handspring on the beam. It was a move she'd done hundreds of times only to break off moments before the spring and doing a quick spin instead.

She'd suffered a tongue lashing from her coach for her sudden change in the routine and he'd made her do a tumbling series with backwards hand springs all the way across the main mat. She hadn't chickened out the second time she'd headed for the beam but it had taken a considerable amount of will power.

Will power that was starting to wane after fighting the unnatural responses she seemed set on giving.

She remembered writing the letter. It had started out easily enough, simply letting her hand wander across the page as she sighed and dreamed about Tommy. It wasn't until she'd opened her eyes and re-read the letter that she realized what she'd written. Horrified to have penned such an awful note she made to crumple it only to find she couldn't.

The letter, to her complete surprise, was re-read aloud, her own laugh accompanying it as it was carefully folded and placed in a priority mail envelope. She ought against it, trying to tear the envelope in half, but her hands had refused to cooperate. A stamp was affixed and then, to her dismay, her body moved quickly - almost skipping - from her room and to the street. The envelope in hand, she headed for the corner and the mail box.

Kimberly had fought tooth and nail against it, managing to succeed in halting the jaunty forward process of her body, but unable to do anything but watch as that letter was dropped into the box. Her body had refused her commands, her mind had shut her out from the functions completely - like she was a zombie to be controlled and her consciousness was simply along for the ride with no real purpose or function.

Things had gone downhill from there.

Calling her mother to gush about the letter. Implying, like she had to Tommy, that she'd found someone else and describing Jason to her mother without using his name. Kim knew who she'd been talking about because she could almost _see_ the thoughts of her mind even though she couldn't influence them. To make it worse, she could have died of mortification when she'd thrown herself at him so shamelessly.

Thankfully Jason was an honorable man and a good friend - both to her and to Tommy. He'd seen something in her eyes - she knew it - to give him a clue that something was amiss. Her faith wasn't unfounded when she'd finally been taken to the Power Ranger's command center.

Only to have her traitorous body escape and send her right back into the middle of the mess that was her life.

She'd returned to practice - late - and suffered another tongue lashing from her coach - and in front of the other girls no less. Her body had meekly complied, acting contrite when Kim wanted nothing better than to protest her innocence. Not that anyone would have believed her. Nothing had prepared her for the sudden appearance of the two most important men in her life in the main doorway just under an hour later.

Tommy and Jason.

Her heart surged in her chest, threatening to break free as they caught sight of her. They lifted their hands in a silent salute before crossing to the observation chairs and settling in. Kim felt her brow furrow, the consciousness which had control trying to understand their sudden appearance. Why would they be here _together_ after the letter she'd sent and her conversation with Jason? Did they suspect something was amiss?

Kimberly practically cheered their appearance, trying to control her gaze for even a few extra seconds as her body seemed inclined to stare at Jason rather than Tommy. She succeeded for a heartbeat, but that was enough. His posture had changed, becoming the confident leader she knew him to be once more. He was talking with Jason, his eyes on her as if he could devour her from across the room.

Her conscious effort was jerked away and control wrenched from her grasp. Jason became the focus of her vision once more and Kimberly, stuck inside the unresponsive body, tuned it out. She liked Jason, even had a crush on him in High school once, but Tommy... Tommy was her white knight, her hero and the man of her dreams. Jason didn't haunt her the way Tommy did when they were apart. Jason was comfortable, like a brother or glass of hot chocolate.

Tommy was comfortable, but comfortable like a warm blanket. He was safety and security and the freedom to be herself and follow her dreams but always have a safe haven. Not that Jason wouldn't have done the same, given the chance, but she didn't care for Jason in the same way she cared about Tommy. She doubted she'd ever care about anyone else the way she cared about Tommy.

But the presence controlling her body was trying awfully hard to make Tommy believe she did. She unfolded from her stretch and watched as she strode to where the guys were sitting. They stood as she approached and her gaze met Tommy's for a moment. She cried out, yelling his name delightedly, only the name that passed her lips wasn't his.

"Jason!"

Kimberly watched as her body threw itself enthusiastically into Jason's arms and hugged him tightly. _No no! This was all wrong, she'd wanted to hug Tommy, not Jason! _She railed against the action, trying to force herself to do the same to Tommy, only nothing happened. No anger, no force of will - nothing influenced the control. The look on Tommy's face broke her heart all over again - and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Tommy; did you come to congratulate me and Jason?"

Watching and unable to do anything, Kimberly wished she could die in that moment as the cheerful words spilled from her lips and her arm slid around Jason's waist. Jason, bless his soul, removed it just as quickly and retook his seat. "Congratulate us on what, Kim?"

She turned to him with a pout, planting her hands on her hips even as her conscious mind cheered Jason's determination to avoid having any part in hurting Tommy. She'd kiss him later if she ever regained control. "But baby, we talked about this. _You're_ the reason I broke up with him."

Kimberly gagged, struggling to push aside whatever it was that was controlling her for a moment - a single moment - in which she could say something on her own. Something, anything to let them know she was still there. She missed the knowing look the two men shared, but not the warmth that suffused her body so completely when Tommy's hands came to rest on her bare shoulders.

"Kim, we know you're in there somewhere and that this... this isn't you."

A thrill ran through her at his words, a shiver running down her spin. They knew! Suddenly rolling her shoulders dislodged Tommy's grip, her body edged away and she felt like she was going to cry. She'd missed him so much and here she was acting like she'd never cared for him at all. Her mouth opened and she fought to keep it from moving - whatever it planned it say wouldn't be nice - but lost. "Oh, this is me, _Tommy_, I just realized I could do so much better than you."

_NO! No! Tommy, don't believe me! Don't believe what my mouth is saying! Tommy, don't! I'd never say that, you have to know I'd never hurt you!_

Hurt flickered across his face for the briefest of moments before he turned away. "I'll be back in a minute, Jason."

Kimberly felt the consciousness controlling her crow in triumphant glee and huddled back in on herself miserably. She'd hurt Tommy! Never mind that she had no control over it, the look on his face was heartbreaking. She watched him walk away, unconsciously preventing her body from turning without realizing it, and unaware that Jason could see her heart in her eyes.

_Tommy._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"I think your coach is getting antsy, Kim."

"Will you stay and watch?"

Jason glanced towards the entrance where Tommy had disappeared. "I think I'd better check on Tommy."

"He's a big boy." She pouted, batting her eyelashes, "and you _never _watch me practice anymore. I _like _it when you watch."

Laughter threatened at the puppy dog look on her face. She seemed so sincere on one level, and absolutely disgusted on another. The Kimberly he knew was appalled at the blatant flirt - it was clear in her eyes - and the Kimberly in control thought it was fun. Her entire posture screamed "come hither" and it was an invitation he was going to have to refuse.

"Another time, Kim. I'll catch up with you when practice is over."

She flounced away. "Fine but it's your loss."

Jason shook his head and went looking for his friend. He stepped into the parking and looked around. He searched the rows of cars before spying his truck and Tommy who had his hands braced on the hood taking deep breaths. Jason headed for him, understanding that he needed a minute to regain his focus. Watching Kimberly having such blatant a disregard of his feelings couldn't have been easy.

"Hey, bro. You okay?"

"Yeah." Tommy looked up, but didn't really see anything. "That was harder than I thought it would be."

"I told you she's not herself."

"She's in there somewhere." Tommy's objection was soft. "I saw her, man. It's in her eyes. No matter what her lips are saying, everything's in her eyes."

"I know. That's how I figured it out too." Jason slapped Tommy on the shoulder and squeezed. "She couldn't stop looking at you."

Tommy's lips twitched into a small smile. "You noticed that too, huh? So, where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure." Jason leaned on his hood of his car, crossing his arms over his chest. "Until Zordon and the others can figure out how to break the spell she's under, there are not a lot of options."

"I can't just leave her like that, Jason." Tommy's words were agonized. "You saw - Kimberly, the real Kimberly - is in there somewhere trying to regain control."

"So we have to help her." Jason's agreement was easy. "The real question is how. We don't know how to break the spell, let alone weaken it."

"Can we figure out who's behind it?"

"Zordon didn't know. It's very similar to Rita's magic, though. Almost like a copy-cat."

"It reminds me of the time they tried to turn Kim and me against one another for the school presidential elections." Tommy took up an almost identical pose to Jason's, leaning against the hood with his arms crossed. "We said some pretty nasty things about one another."

"How'd you get free?"

"Zordon made us smell some kind of flower."

"I don't suppose that would work here?"

Tommy considered the idea. "I don't think so if Zordon didn't suggest it."

"Maybe he didn't think of it?"

"Maybe, but the last time his solution with the flowers was almost instantaneous. I think it's more likely that whatever has Kim enspelled is something we've never seen before. "

"A new threat?"

"It's possible." Tommy managed a faint smile, squaring his shoulders as he prepared to return inside. "But I think it's more likely an old threat trying a new trick. You said it; this is classic Rita."

"A little too meticulous to be Rita."

"Maybe or maybe she's found a more devious ally. Who knows. All _I_ know is that Kimberly's trapped somewhere inside herself and we have to find a way to get to her."

They waited in silence together for a few minutes as Tommy regained his perspective and then pushed away from the car. "So what's the plan now?"

Jason shrugged. "I was thinking of waiting until she'd done gymnastics' practice and then taking her for a drive. Some place secluded where we can have a real talk with her and remind her of what she used to be. It might give her the strength to fight whatever magic has a hold on her."

"Or it just might make it worse."

"How?"

"Well, what if that's exactly what this spell is designed to do?"

"I don't follow."

Tommy took several paces away and then stopped. "We've concluded that I'm really the target and Kim's involvement is simply a means to an end. What if the next phase is to try and get Kim thinking about the past so she can tear it to pieces?"

Jason arched his eyebrows in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Wouldn't you do that if you were trying to get to me? My past with Kim is special. Tearing those memories apart and making me doubt them would be a logical next step."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't the next step be to convince you she was truly over you? I mean, throwing herself at me isn't exactly subtle."

"No, but it is calculated. You saw the look on her face when she realized she'd scored a point."

"And I saw the look in her eyes."

Tommy's smile was only partial. "Yeah, but that doesn't really help much. It's still her voice and her lips saying those words. I know it's not Kim here," he pointed to his head. "But hear," his fingers splayed over his chest, "it still hurts."

"Be strong, man, Kim needs you."

"I won't let her down, Jason."

Jason stepped forward and clasped him on the shoulder. "I know you won't - somehow, we'll find a way to get Kimberly back."

Tommy's gaze turned back to the gym, his expression troubled, but determined. "Somehow."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Jason and Tommy headed for the gym where Jason held his classes while Kimberly practiced, working out their frustrations on the mat. They spent the better part of the afternoon sparring, using the opportunity to catch up as they did since it had been several months since they'd last seen each other.

Tommy learned that Jason's acceptance into the university had been by fluke - a martial arts scholarship of all things - and that he and Kimberly had been hanging out on a daily basis since about Christmas. Jealousy was quick to follow. Not because Jason and Kimberly were involved, but a deep, green envy that his friends could hang out whenever they wanted. Zack and Trini were in the northern half of the states, but would be down for Spring Break - which was fast approaching - to spend with Jason and Kim. Billy, while invited, had reluctantly turned them down.

Spring Break was a notorious weekend in Angel Grove for problems and the Power Rangers got little rest. Kimberly was supposed to have asked Tommy, but she'd begun acting strange and he'd never spoken to her about it. He promise to speak with Billy about coming down - a get together with the old gang sounded like something fun.

Jason caught on up on the current situation with the Power Rangers, the happenings in Angel Grove and their friends. He teased Tommy some about the situation with Kimberly, but mostly just wanted to know how they were doing - from his end of things since he already knew Kim's - barring her recent actions.

Tommy seemed hesitant to talk about the impressions from his end, but Jason took an unconventional approach and insisted for every time Tommy hit the mat, he had to spill. Tommy spend a good part of the afternoon - due to a lack of focus he later claimed - hitting the mat on his side, back and backside. Jason showed him no mercy and eventually, when they called it quits for refreshments, Tommy revealed his fears that Kimberly was growing away from him by being in Florida.

"I find myself questioning if letting her go was the right thing. She's everything to me, Jason."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, man." Jason took a sip of water, wiping his face with his towel. "I talk to Kim every day and if we go for more than two minutes without your name entering the conversation it's some kind of record."

"Aisha told me I talk about her all the time too." Tommy grinned, accepting the spare towel Jason handed him. He hadn't come prepared to spar. "I think she and Kat are sick of it."

"Or just jealous - girls are like that."

Tommy arched his eyebrows. "You think?"

"Hey man, Trini was super jealous of the relationship between you and Kim. She told me it was cute, but only brought home the fact that no one had asked _her_ out. But don't get me wrong, she's happy for you guys - we all are."

"Thanks." Tommy accepted the water bottle, taking a long drink. "So what do you think our next step with Kim is?"

"I've been thinking about that. I say we play along."

"What?"

"Let whatever power is controlling her think it's won. We stage an argument between you and her."

"You can't be serious - argue with Kim?"

"Don't think you can do it?"

"I..." Tommy shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't want to hurt her, man. She's in there somewhere and won't be able to defend herself. Besides, I can't argue with Kim."

"I see your point - but you do know it's natural for couples to argue, right?"

"We argue," but even as the words left his lips, Tommy knew it wasn't quite true. They argued when under spells or compelled to do so by unknown forces - but they disagreed at other times instead of arguing. Mostly they just talked out their differences instead of fighting about them and it worked well for them.

"Sure." Jason didn't sound convinced. "I still think we should play along. If the thing that has her enspelled believed its won, it might lose its hold."

"No." Tommy shook his head. "I can't do it; there has to be another way. Some way that Kim will know the difference."

"But what if that's the key behind the spell? What if Kimberly believing you're lost to her is what will set her free?"

"We don't know that yet. It could be anything." They stood in silence for a long minute before Tommy continued. "What if we're over thinking this and it's something simple - something positive instead of something negative?"

"You mean like convincing Kim you'll stand by her no matter what?" Jason shook his head. "Man, I don't think you need to convince her. You've rescued Kimberly so many times, put yourself in danger for her, supported and encouraged her through everything. How could she _not_ know?"

"Well, Zordon said the spell was preying on her subconscious fears and desires, right? Things that were dormant - so what if Kim was afraid I _wouldn't_ come for her? What if there's a fear there that I'll find someone else while she's here in Florida?"

Jason folded his towel, putting it back in his bag with a thoughtful look. "It makes sense - but then the spell could also be preying on the fears she's heard from you."

"Like losing her."

"Right." Jason shouldered his bag, heading for the exit as Tommy fell into step beside him. "The question is what do we do about it now?"

"We find Kim and take her for that drive you suggested. Maybe you were right before and reminding her of the past is the right start in breaking this spell."

"You up for it?"

"If it will set her free, man, I'm willing to try just about anything."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Kimberly was settled comfortably in Jason's front passenger seat, her feet on the dash and the back down almost as far as it would go, just over an hour later. Tommy sat behind Jason, spending more time with his eyes on Kimberly than ahead towards where they were going. Jason, for his part, was doing his best to ignore the blatant advances Kimberly continued to make in his direction despite his obvious disinterest.

He brought the car to a halt along a mostly deserted stretch of beach that was reminiscent of Angel Grove's park back in California. The beach was lined on one side with palm trees and various greens along with a pathway system. The plaza was deserted at that time of day - the hottest part - which was what Jason had been hoping for. He put the truck into park before turning to look at his friends. "I've a couple of errands to run before my class tomorrow morning, but I'll be back in a few hours to get you guys."

"But _Jason_," Kimberly pouted, sitting up straight and the bringing the seat back with her. "I thought you were going to be around. I don't want to spend time with Tommy; I want to spend it with you."

"I'm flattered, Kim," Jason kept his tone evenly neutral so not to encourage her, but his words were clipped indicating he didn't appreciate her actions. "Really. You could be a little more sensitive, though - Tommy was your friend first. Show a little respect for his feelings."

She huffed and looked away, but Jason caught the subtle shift in her posture. Interesting. His suggestions appeared to have an impression on whatever spell she was under. His suspicions were confirmed when Kim turned to Tommy with an apologetic smile.

"Tommy, I'm really sorry about all of this. I really didn't want to hurt you, you know."

Tommy glanced at Jason before meeting Kim's gaze. "I know."

"What do you say we do as Jason suggested and spend the afternoon at the beach?"

The abrupt about-face caught both men off guard but Tommy jumped at the opportunity. "I'm game."

"Morphinominal!" Kimberly unbuckled her belt, pushing open the door. "Jason, while you're out what do you say you grab some hot dogs and we do a fire on the beach later for dinner?"

"Good idea, Kim." Jason made a mental note. "I'll pick up a couple of other things while I'm at it. Have fun, you two."

Her smile was brilliant, almost blinding, with his approval. "Don't worry about us; we'll figure something out."

Tommy closed his down behind him as he dropped to the pavement of the parking lot and slapped it twice. "Thanks Jason. We'll see you at sunset."

He waved in acknowledgement and put the truck back into gear. The truck pulled away, leaving Tommy alone with Kimberly for the first time since he'd received her letter. He was nervous and skittish, wondering how he could get through to her in the time he had - if at all. The chance was one he hadn't really expected - at least not this soon - and he didn't know where to start.

Kimberly, however, seemed less than thrilled. Her smile died almost immediately after Jason's truck disappeared from view. She cast him a dark look. "Well, if we're stuck here until Jason gets back, what do you say we go for a walk and at least try to make nice?"

Ouch. Tommy winced. "I've never had to try and be nice with you, Kim, even when we were just friends."

She looked chagrined, and he could almost see Jason's scold echoing through her head. "I suppose - I haven't been very nice about all of this, have I?"

He shook his head.

Kimberly stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm, and looking up into his face. Her expression was contrite - remorseful - but it was her eyes that held him captive. Her lips moved, but he didn't hear whatever she was saying. Trapped inside the brown orbs that had haunted his dreams in the months she was gone, was the Kimberly he knew. She was reflected in their depths, in pain and struggling valiantly against the force that held her captive.

A strange sound, like something out of a memory, brought his head up sharply. Kimberly was cut off mid-sentence as he spun her away from him and ducked, a golden fist headed for his head.

Tommy dropped, spinning as he did, and sweeping the legs from the creature. Golden in color and standing a few inches shorter than he was with strange pieces sticking up from their heads, he hadn't expected them in Florida. The creature hit the ground with barely a sound only to be replaced by several more.

Cogs.

Of all the rotten timing.

"Tommy, what are these things?"

"New enemies, Kim. Be careful!"

She ducked, diving away as one tried to grab her, and coming up kicking.

Tommy didn't have time to watch as he had his hands full. Four of the Cogs had come at him, not including the one who lay twitching on the ground. He spun, kicking out and sending another to the ground. It quickly regained its feet, but not before he'd sent another its way and the two of them hit the ground together. The other two circled cautiously, blocking his attacks, but not making any of their own.

He took a split second to check on Kim and found her holding her own, the four cogs who'd come after her being repelled by powerful sweeps of her legs and arms.

The grin that split his face was practically feral as he turned his attention back to the two remaining cogs, back flipping away as one attempted to capitalize on the opening of his split attention.

"Kim - run for the plaza."

She didn't take even a moment to respond, simply threw herself into a backwards hand spring and darted away towards the plaza. Tommy momentarily downed the two Cogs who'd stepped in to block his path to Kim, and took off after her. She stayed ahead of him, launching herself into an attack as two more cogs appeared in their path. One dropped as she landed on it, twisting with her legs as she did to keep it down.

Tommy caught up and down the other with a vicious backwards cuff across the head. Kimberly accepted his quickly proffered hand, seemingly without thinking, and was on her feet beside him in moments, continuing their dash.

They reached the plaza, and Tommy motioned for her to get on the nearest bench as he took up a fighting stance in front of it. The Cogs seemed to think better of attacking in singles and took a moment to regroup. Gathering together, they waited until all functioning units were within arm's reach and then charged to two.

"Tommy?"

The sound of her inquiring voice calling his name, even in that worried tone, was like balm to his wounded heart. Kimberly, his Kimberly, had always trusted him to have some kind of plan to get them out of scrapes like this. Of course, she's also had good ideas once she'd become more confident as a Ranger and spoken out.

"When I tell you to, jump."

"That's it? That's your-"

The cogs rushed in.

"_Now_!"

Tommy dropped, rolling along the ground and connecting with the legs of several Cogs as he did, but pushing himself through to the other side.. He saw a blur of color as Kimberly jumped up and over, twisting in mid-air to land gracefully to the side. He rolled to a stop at her feet, grinning from his prone position. "Didn't you used to tell me you wanted the whole world at your feet?"

She laughed, her eyes sparkling, and for a moment the smile was in complete harmony with the look in her eyes - his Kimberly was in control.

Just as quickly, the door seemed to slam shut, driving her away, and her laughter died. "You're hardly the world, Tommy. Now what?" She nodded to where the Cogs had tripped over the bench, and each other, in their attempt to capture them.

"Follow me."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her deeper into the plaza and the mass of greenery. Ducking around paved pathways, he chose deliberately blind corners until he reached the other side of the gardens. Kimberly made no move to free her hand, distracted by their pursuers, and kept looking back over her shoulder to see if they were still being followed.

Tommy ducked and pulled her into a bush, snapping branches as he did before emerging into the center of the planter itself. They were surrounded on all sides by greenery, effectively screened by the wall. Tommy hit the deck, dragging her down with him as he stretched out on his stomach.

"Why don't you just morph?"

"Something doesn't feel right about this." He slanted her a look. "They rushed us as a group, and I don't know if you noticed but they're looking more at you than me."

"That's weird?"

"They don't know you, Kim - you were never a Ranger when they arrived." He crawled forward, spreading the branches a little and watched as the Cogs searched the pathways for them. "Don't you think it's odd to focus on you?"

"A lot of people _focus_ on me, Tommy. It's part of my profession."

"People, maybe, but the Machine Empire?" He shook his head. "There's more to it than that, I know it. I don't know how just yet, but deep down something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe Zordon can help."

He smiled a half-smile. "Good idea. If anyone should have some answers it's him."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Zordon?" Tommy brought his communicator close to his lips, whispering into it as he partially covered the speaker with his hand. "Zordon, it's Tommy; come in."

The caution paid off as the muffled but clear voice of his mentor came over the speaker. If he hadn't covered it, the sound would likely have given them away. "Yes, Tommy?"

"Kim and I have been attacked by Cogs in Florida." He glanced at her, meeting her gaze. "They seem more interested in her than they should be."

"You are correct, Tommy. The Machine Empire has noted the strange sub-level readings Kimberly is emitting and have come to investigate. From what Alpha and I have been able to determine, their mission is to capture her for study."

Tommy's expression hardened. No one, but _no one _was getting close enough to capture Kim on his watch. It took a moment for the rest of Zordon's speech to sink in, but when it did, he blinked. "Wait a second, you said sub-level readings."

"Correct. They are a kind of transmission signal. We believe that whatever is controlling Kimberly is both local and foreign."

"This is ridiculous; I am not under some kind of mind control simply because I broke up with Tommy!"

He ignored her, focusing instead on Zordon's voice. "I don't understand. How can it be both?"

"Kimberly herself, or something on her person, is acting as a receiver, allowing the signal to be directed into her brain and her body be remotely activated from a different location. We have not yet the pin-pointed the location of the individual, or individuals, who are controlling her."

"Any idea what it could be that's allowing them access to Kim?"

"We do not know yet."

"Alright, I'll do what I can to figure it out from my end." He paused. "How're things in Angel Grove."

"Quiet since your departure. The Rangers have battled several Cogs, as you are now, but the attention of the Machine Empire seems to have been completely diverted by Kimberly's strange state."

"Right." Tommy peered through the bushes some more. The Cogs were moving away from their position. "We're going to hang tight where we are for now, Zordon. I'll let you know if we need the Ranger's assistance but for now let them enjoy being un-busy."

"May the power protect you, Tommy."

"Thanks." Tommy cut off the communication line and twisted his head to look at Kimberly. "So, Kim-"

"I am _not_ under some kind of mind control, Tommy Oliver!"

"I wasn't going to say anything of the kind." He did his best to look wounded - which wasn't hard if he considered what had brought him to the current predicament. "I was going to ask what you wanted to do while we're stuck here."

"The Cogs are leaving - we're not exactly stuck."

"With you giving off some kind of signal, we're stuck until we can either find the source, jam it or destroy it. No matter how many times we lose those freaks, they're still going to home in on us if we're alone."

"This wouldn't be happening if Jason was here."

"We'd be in the same position as we are now, only a little more crowded and you know it."

She glared at him for a minute before settling herself on the ground beside him, propping her chin on her hand. "This is stupid. Why me?"

He didn't dare look at her. "Because of me."

"That's a little conceited."

"Just honest." Tommy kept his gaze through the bushes and the direction the Cogs had gone. "Whatever and whoever is doing this knows how I feel about you, Kim - they're trying to use it against me."

She cocked her head at him. "Is it working?"

"It was." His admission was quiet, almost to himself. It had come close to breaking him when he'd first read her letter. The hours that had followed had been hell and, looking back, he didn't remember everything that he'd done; only walking away from his friends. And the almost overwhelming urge to use his powers for personal gain for the first time since becoming a Power Ranger - something that would have cost him his position among the heroes for certain.

"So what changed?"

What indeed! Tommy turned on his side, confident the Cogs had left them alone for the moment, and focused completely on Kimberly. "You claim you're not under a spell, Kim, but there's just one problem."

She arched her eyebrows.

Tommy reached out with his free hand and gently, ever so carefully, placed the tips of his fingers on the curve of her chin, tilting her head slightly to the side so he could see her eyes completely. There, in their depths, was what kept him persevering under her callous behavior. There, in those brown orbs, he could see his Kimberly.

"I can see you, the real you. You're fighting, somewhere deep inside and trying to get out; you're trying to break free of whatever's got a hold of you. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, somewhere inside you're still Kim - my Kim."

She rolled her eyes, but the expression in them warmed his heart. Her words were scornful. "I don't belong to you, Tommy - not anymore anyway. If we're going to be friends you're going to have to accept that I just don't feel the same way about you that you do about me."

"You say the words, but you don't mean them; there's no conviction in your voice, Kim." His thumb shifted, tracing the curve of her jaw for a half second before her eyes widened, as if registering the touch for the first time, and she jerked her head back and away. He smiled faintly. "And you're still responding unconsciously to my touch - it makes a liar out of you Kimberly Hart."

She turned away, flopping back down on her stomach and pursing her lips in displeasure. Her whole posture screamed stay away but before she'd moved, Tommy had seen her eyes. He'd seen the hope flare to life with the knowledge that he wasn't giving up on her. As he turned his attention back to their surroundings, he was acutely aware that despite Kimberly's posture, she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Watching him, analyzing him, as if preparing for the next round and planning her strategies to break him.

No matter what plan she came up with, Tommy wasn't going to let her. There would only be one loser in this battle and it was going to be the creep who held the reigns to whatever was holding Kimberly hostage.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Kimberly and Tommy waited in the bushes for almost an hour before they decided to come out. Kimberly's silence had persisted, stubbornly refusing to speak with him for the duration. It had given Tommy the opportunity to think about the situation and, the more he thought about it, the more he suspected Zordon had the right of it. Something was controlling Kimberly by remote; the only real question left was what were they using to control her? It would have had to be something she never removed, if it was worn, or something she carried with her at all times.

He came to the conclusion he was woefully ignorant of his girlfriend's wardrobe.

Asking her was out of the question with her giving him the silent treatment, so he did a visual inspection instead. Starting with the tips of her toes, he dismissed her shoes and socks almost immediately. Both would be shed at the earliest convenience. It was one of her quirks and one he thoroughly enjoyed - Kimberly had adorable feet. He moved upwards, pausing on the expanse of her legs, letting his gaze linger on the trim muscles of her thighs even as he dismissed her clothing and wondered if maybe she wore something underneath it all that he didn't know about. Of course, the form fitting training uniform for her gymnastics didn't leave much to the imagination, even with the sweater overtop.

Tommy shook off the thought, moving upwards. It couldn't be clothing - she changed on such a regular basis that it would have been impossible to be that. Her hands came into view, a ring and her communicator ever present. His brow furrowed. She hadn't even taken her communicator off to sleep when they'd been in high school - did she still follow the same practice? He silently cursed Kim's stubborn nature. Asking her now would get him nowhere but more silence. He'd have to wait until she came out of it.

Mentally filing it away to bring up the idea with Zordon, he continued the enjoyable job of perusing Kimberly's trim form. Her torso held little that wasn't naturally always attached and he wasn't naive enough to think she continued to wear the pendant he'd given her under her shirt - not since sending him that letter anyway. He finished his perusal and found he could see little beyond jewelry that she chose not to remove. It narrowed the field considerably since Kimberly was still acting strange and in control of whatever it was.

Unless whatever it was could be applied daily.

He scowled at the thought.

"What?"

Tommy jumped as Kimberly snapped the peevish question. "Pardon?"

She beat the sides of her leggings to clear off the dirt as she slid from the planter. "You look like you swallowed something sour - or are looking at something distinctly unpleasant."

"Never." He grinned. "I was just thinking."

"Then it can't have been very nice from the look on your face." She straightened, seeming to have decided that not speaking to him was worse than conversing.

"I was thinking about this whole mess." He waved one hand, encompassing the two of them and the direction the Cogs had disappeared in. "You heard Zordon; you're emitting some kind of signal that's luring the Cogs to you because of what's happened."

"Let's assume for a second that you're right - what then?"

"Then you'd better start thinking about anything you wear _all_ of the time because it has to be something constant. If we can't track it down, the Cogs will likely continue coming back until they capture you."

"They can try." She straightened to her full height with certainty.

"You're no longer a Ranger, Kim – what could you alone possibly do against the Cogs if they tracked you down when you were by yourself? You don't know this enemy, not like you knew Rita. They're tougher and more determined in a lot of ways."

"Alright then, _Tommy_, what do _you_ suggest?"

He winced at the sarcastic tone in her voice. "I was going to suggest we take you to the Command Center until Zordon gets this all sorted out. The Machine Empire can't enter there since they don't have power coins."

"Nuh uh, no way," Kimberly shook her head firmly. "There's no telling how long it will take you guys to figure this thing out. I wouldn't be able to practice, coach would flip and Jason would be a _million_ miles away!"

Tommy was secretly starting to suspect his friend would have preferred it that way right now and had deliberately ditched them to escape Kim's advances. "Look, the only other option is that you're never alone. And I mean _never_ Kim. Not when you're sleeping, not when you're awake, doing your practice or competitions, meals, _everything_."

"Even when I change and shower?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Tommy smiled faintly. The idea had merit. "Providing you're within hearing distance – of course I could always get in touch with Aisha or Trini for those instances."

"I wasn't serious Tommy, and neither should you be. I've never even heard of Cogs until today."

"They're not going to stop, you know. They'll keep coming until they get what they want."

"Which is _you_, from what Zordon said."

"I'm flattered you now believe me, but that's not exactly it."

She arched her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Whatever or whoever is controlling the signals you're emitting are after my position as a Ranger; not intent on kidnapping me like they are you. I'm far safer than you are, physically anyway. Zordon believes whoever is doing this is trying to break me."

"And having me break up with you would do that?"

He looked away.

She tossed her head, flipping her hair back. "Whatever. Right now I just want to get this day over with so I can pretend it's all a bad dream."

He couldn't have agreed more. "Look, I don't like it anymore than you do, but until we can either remove or jam the signal you're sending, it's just not safe for you to be alone. Accept it Kim; I'm going to be your shadow."

"Jason should be my shadow, not you."

"Jason's not here – and he's no longer a Ranger."

"So?" She headed away from their hiding spot and back towards the beach. Tommy, given no choice, followed as she continued. "Jason and I may no longer be Rangers but we're still quite capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Did I ever say you weren't?"

"You implied it."

"Never." Tommy smiled a half-smile she didn't see. "I'm just thinking about the next phase – after the Cogs show up, we usually encounter the Quadrafighters and, as skilled as you and Jason are, you'd never be able to take them on by yourselves. The Machine Empire would end up with that _they_ want – you – and we'd be no closer to finding the source of the signals."

"And if I don't cooperate you're no closer either."

The Cogs chose at that moment to reappear, popping up from a sand due several yards away.

"Cogs!"

They split, Tommy moving forward and to the left, Kimberly moving forward and to the right as the rest of the Cogs swarmed in – and suddenly stopped, forming a circle around them. Tommy's gaze went to Kimberly just in time to see the Cogs beyond her lifting their face plates and exposing the weapons behind their eyes. He lunged for her.

"Kim! Look out!"

Fire sprayed from the Cogs eye sockets as Tommy bodily slammed into Kimberly, knocking them both down and away. Kimberly shrieked as he collided with her. He rolled with the impact as they hit the ground, trying to minimize the injuries he knew he could do. The ground exploded where they'd been standing just moments before.

Hitting the top of a due, Tommy forced a last roll which sent them over the side and down into the cleft. Isolated and cut off, he regained his feet, his gaze dropping to Kim. She was groggy, disoriented, but regaining her senses.

Standing, he narrowed his gaze. Enough playing around. "It's Morphin' Time; Zeo Ranger Five – Red!"

The transformation took only seconds and in moments he was standing before Kimberly in his Zeo Ranger uniform. She was shaking her head, trying to clear it, and didn't seem to realize where she was at the moment. Good; she wouldn't try to help. "Stay here – you'll be safe."

One forward flip took him to the top of the sand dune and the next brought him slamming into the first two Cogs closest to him. "Zi-yah!"

The Cogs fell away, one slamming into the sand and shorting out, twitching violently. The other was sent careening into its partners, knocking four other to the ground. A flying snap kick shorted a second and a quick roundhouse destroyed a third.

Three down, five to go.

Untangling themselves slowly, a mess of interlocked arms and legs, the remaining five Cogs were momentarily out of the battle, and Tommy took the opportunity to glance back at the sand dune. No Kimberly yet – he hoped she'd listen to him just once and stay down. He was apprehensive fighting the Cogs today. They'd seemed intent on kidnapping her first, now on killing her. Why? What would that possibly accomplish but to martyr her?

"Zi-yah!"

He dove into the Cogs as they were struggling to regain their feet. No mercy. No quarter, no compassion – they were evil creature trying to destroy Kimberly. One was downed as Tommy's fury began to play itself out, a second following in quick succession. The odds more manageable, he leapt away, taking a moment to center himself as he watched the Cogs gather themselves together and then retreat.

"_Tommy_!"

He spun at that familiar shriek – Kim's call for help – and found the sight he'd been trying to avoid. Kimberly reached towards him, one hand outstretched in a silent plea for help. She was caught in the arms of a monster unlike any he'd ever seen. Eight tentacles made of metal sprang from the central humanoid body. Wrapped in three of these, Kimberly was struggling to get free.

"Kim!" He dove towards her and the monster. "Let her go, tentacle face."

"I'd love to stay and chat, Red Ranger, but I'm afraid your girlfriend and I have a pressing en– oof!"

"Hi-yah!"

The creature was sent sprawling as a powerful kick landed in the center of its back. Kimberly shrieked as the tentacles released every-which-way, throwing her into the air. "_Tommy_!"

Tommy didn't wait to see who'd helped him. Leaping up, and ignoring the monster almost completely, he soared into the air with a power jump. Kimberly flailed for a moment, free-falling, and then latched on as he caught her. She clung to him, her arms tight around his neck as he dropped back to earth.

Rolling, Tommy regained his feet in an instant before putting Kimberly back on hers. "You okay?"

"I'm fine; help Jason!"

Tommy turned to find his old friend battling the monster – without Ranger Powers – and slowly being backed in towards a corner. He pointed to a sheltered area a few feet away from the area Jason and the monster were in. "Head there Kim, I'll send Jason to help you." He jumped away, slamming down on the back of the monster with both feet and fists, driving the tentacled menace to the ground and burying its face in sand.

"Thanks bro." Jason flashed him a grin before scrambling out of reach and towards where Kimberly was kicking one of the Cogs who'd returned to attempt their mission one more. Thankfully, the odds were more even and she was three against one – until Jason jumped into the fray to lend a hand.

Tommy focused on the tentacle creature as he stepped off its back and away, watching it warily. "You can't have her sushi brain. I won't let you."

"You won't have a choice, Red Ranger. I'll finish you here and take your little friend to my King!"

"Heh. Try it, fish face and you really will be sushi."

The tentacle creature rose to its 'feet' and flailed its unusual limbs. "You're the only one who will be diced, Ranger. Your friends can't help you now."

"We'll see about that." Extending one hand, he grinned behind his visor. "Zeo Five Power Sword, now!"

The tentacled menace hissed with displeasure and lunged for the Ranger.

Tommy held his sword to the sky. "Zeo Five Battle sword, power up!"

There was a flash and Tommy and his sword began to glow as the monster closed in. He slashed this way and that and the monster screamed as its tentacles were cleaved from its body. In quick succession the mechanical monster was hacked to pieces, Tommy finally slashing it down the middle with the sword as great lines of red energy did his sword's bidding.

The monster screamed one final time before exploding, the shockwave hurling Tommy back through the air only to be stopped by the collision with something semi-soft. There was a shorting sound and then he hit the sand as it disappeared. Jason appeared in his visor's view with a grin on his face.

"Man, that was awesome!"

Tommy accepted Jason's help to his feet and powered down, returning to his street clothes. "That was easy - too easy."

Jason slapped Tommy on the shoulder. "I'll take easy when it means no more of those metallic munchkins. Nice fight."

"You too – thanks for the save back there."

Jason shrugged it off with a grin. "Once a Ranger…"

"True enough." Tommy's gaze moved beyond Jason to where Kim was sitting on a sand dune, seemingly arguing with herself. "Is she okay?"

Jason glanced back, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugged. "She's been like that since just before the Cogs disappeared. Whatever happened, the thing that has her in its thrall seems to be losing its control."

Tommy strode to where Kimberly was sitting and crouched in front of her, searching her face. "Kim?"

"Tomson!" She flinched, muttering softly to herself and tried again. "Jammy."

Tommy looked to Jason with raised eyebrows.

Jason shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Zordon and Alpha could probably help."

Tommy leaned in and scooped an unresisting Kimberly into his arms. She continued to mutter to herself, twitching occasionally as if to protest being held by him. "Let's get her to the command center. Zordon should be able to do something if Kim's been able to fight her way to this point."

Jason nodded and, together, they teleported away.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"You are correct Tommy, something has interfered with the signal Kimberly is receiving. Unfortunately the control she is capable of is sporadic at best and minimal with regards to motor function. The analysis Alpha has done, in correlation with the previous scans show that Kimberly is now winning her battle against whatever is controlling her."

"Do we know who or what it is yet, Zordon?"

"We have a clue, Jason. Observe the viewing globe."

The two turned as instructed. A scene was a previous battle and one that Tommy remembered intimately, flashed on the screen. "That's from when Zed and Rita held Kim and her power coin hostage and were trying to drain her energy. What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you watch carefully, you will see that Kimberly's energy is being replaced with something more sinister. She would have expired on Zed's table, only to be reborn with the sole intention of destroying the Power Rangers. Only because you reached her in time, Tommy, did that transformation stop."

"So… is that what's happening now?"

"Partially. Someone has activated those dormant energy reservoirs and learned how to control them. They have also learned when to give her instincts the ability to control her body as you saw during the battle with Tentacore. Fortunately, that relinquishment of power has allowed the true Kimberly to partially reassert herself."

Jason turned back to Zordon. "Is it permanent or is Kim going to be stuck like that?"

They both shifted their gaze to where Kimberly sat. Alpha had set up a small containment unit with a couch, and Kimberly was sitting huddled on one end, mumbling to herself and occasionally lashing out with one limb or another.

"Unfortunately, Kimberly's condition will eventually deteriorate back into what she has become of late. The negative energy combined with the control of an exterior and unknown individual will overpower her natural reserves over time, once more locking her inside and powerless."

"There has to be something we can do, Zordon." Tommy watched as Kimberly threw herself down on the couch, her right arm and leg twitching. "I can't watch her like this; there has to be _something_."

"Alpha is close to tracking the signal which is controlling her. Placing Kimberly in a situation where her instincts are required for survival may give her back control, but it is a temporary solution at best."

"And not one either of us would wish on her, right Tommy?"

"Right." Tommy was watching Kimberly closely. "Zordon, can I join her in there?"

"That is not wise in her current condition."

"Unwise or not, I have an idea."

The field surrounding Kimberly's little home deactivated, but she didn't make a move to get up from the couch. Tommy met Jason's gaze for half a minute. "Give me a few alone with her, okay? Back at the beach, without you, I seemed to be able to reach her."

Jason smiled faintly. "Alpha. Come on, we can analyze your data in the other room."

Zordon offered no objections and Alpha, while reluctant, followed Jason, leaving Tommy and Kimberly alone.

Tommy stepped into the small area and heard the force field sizzle back to life. He cautiously approached the couch. "Kim?"

She didn't move, though her mumbling did stop.

Settling himself on the edge of one cushion by her hip, he reached out and placed one hand on her shoulder, ready in case she reacted violently. She didn't – she didn't react at all. Encouraged, he shifted, placing the other hand on the opposite shoulder and then began to rub. He'd done this a lot in the past, after particularly strenuous workouts, and she'd always enjoyed it. Now, her back was tense, but in a different fashion.

She pushed back barely imperceptibly against his hands.

He applied a little more pressure, working his way across her shoulders, kneading the knots from her back, neck and shoulders. She relaxed under his fingers tips, stretching out with a soft murmur. He smiled faintly, keeping his voice low and soothing. "Good stuff, Kim?"

"Mmmmm. Don't stop, Tommy."

He chuckled softly, letting her enjoy the backrub for a couple of minutes before easing up on his ministrations. She was practically purring under his hands, her body having relaxed to the point just before sleep when the mind is the most vulnerable. He'd been hoping it would happen. Continuing to gently rub her shoulders, he leaned forward and pitched his voice in a low and soothing tone.

"Kim?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where you are?"

"The command center." She yawned. "And you're not cuddling with me like you're supposed to be."

He laughed, barely keeping the spontaneous delight from the tone at her pouted protest. "Beautiful, we're trying to figure out what you never take off that could act as a receiver."

"I know."

He waited, but her answer didn't seem forthcoming and eventually had to gently prompt her. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you have anything you wear all the time that doesn't come off?"

"Um hmm."

"Kim, I need you to tell me what it is."

"Okay…"

Her voice drifted off and he stopped rubbing, feeling the complete relaxation of her body. He sat back, staring at her, his chest aching. He'd been speaking to the real Kimberly, his Kim, and it had been far, _far _too long.

"Tommy."

He spun to his feet, meeting Jason's knowing gaze. "It didn't work – she fell asleep before I was able to figure it out."

"At least it worked, right?"

"True."

Jason nodded to Kimberly's sleeping form. "I've a couple ideas for what she doesn't take off ever, but there are no guarantees that without the signal input the dark energy won't reassert itself."

"Nothing's ever certain." Tommy turned back to Kimberly. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we strip her off all that jewelry, including her communicator, toe rings, anklets, pendants – everything. Those are the only things I see on her every day."

"Does it have to be the same thing or could it be something of a certain type that just accidentally harnesses the signal."

"Tommy's question is valid, Jason. However, by removing the plausible and the probable, we will be left with a much narrower search criteria should it fail."

"I hope you're not asking me to do what I _think_ you're asking me to do."

"It would be better if Kimberly were unaware of the object's removal to best test the theory. You are closest to her and she responds unconsciously to your touch, Tommy. It will be easiest for you to do this task. However, if you do not wish to do so, Jason may attempt it, or I can summon Aisha or Katherine."

"No, no," Tommy managed a faint, slightly sick smile. "It's alright Zordon, I'll help. But I need a couple of things first."

"We will do what we can to assist you."

"Good. Alpha, find me a blanket and a pillow."

"But-"

"Don't ask, just do it."

"Aie yi yi yi yi." Alpha disappeared to collect the requested items.

Tommy turned back to Zordon. "Were you monitoring the fight on the beach, Zordon?"

"Who do you think called me?" Jason gripped Tommy's shoulder. "I wouldn't have been back until much later if I hadn't been told you were in trouble."

"Thanks man." Tommy nodded to his friend. "I have a question about the Cogs attack on Kimberly."

"I am afraid what you observed was accurate, Tommy. They have attempted to capture her and, having failed, were intent on destroying her."

"But why?"

"Killing Kim serves no purpose," Jason glanced to where she lay, sleeping peacefully. "And she's not a Ranger they'd be able to identify."

"The why is still a mystery, Tommy. However, it would likely be safe to say that Kimberly's continued presence in your life is a boon. Killing her may simply be the Machine Empire's way of taking advantage of this situation."

"Then they don't know me very well yet – killing Kim wouldn't drive me from the Rangers."

"It is a hypothesis at the moment and not one we have yet been able to confirm."

"Here's the pillow and blanket you asked for." Alpha toddled back in, carrying a pile of blankets, two pillows and a small bowl he hadn't asked for.

Jason relieved him of his burden. "Want a hand?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. Deactivate the field, Zordon."

Jason and Tommy made their way to the couch. Carefully, Tommy slid his arms around Kim and lifted her, rolling her slowly so not to wake her. Still holding her in his arms, he nodded to Jason. Jason placed one of the blankets on the couch before Tommy placed her back down, a pillow being slid under her head and shoulders as he did. He nodded his thanks to his friend and then, taking a deep breath, he reached out with nervous fingers and carefully removed first one stud earring and the then other.

Jason accepted the jewelry, placing it in the bowl on the floor as Tommy moved down to unpin a broach from the front of Kimberly's sweater. Her communicator proved tricky as she frowned in her sleep and then rolled, snuggling down into the pillow and slid her hands underneath it. Together, with Jason lifting the pillow ever so slowly, Tommy slid his hands under it and carefully undid the strap on her communicator.

Kimberly made a sound and he froze, his eyes darting to her face. She was shaking her head a little, as if fighting something in her dreams. Confident she wasn't awake yet, Tommy went back to the task at hand. The communicator was followed quickly by the two rings on her hand and a small bracelet. Nothing else was visible on either of her hands once he inspected them.

Jason replaced the pillow and nodded to her feet, which were still encased in her shoes. "She wears an anklet and a toe ring."

Tommy nodded his understanding and moved to Kimberly's feet. Carefully untying her shoes, he loosened them as far as he could before slipping them off. She twitched, kicking out with her still booted foot and almost knocking Tommy in the side of the head. He ducked, just barely avoiding the blow, and caught the offending appendage. Jason chuckled and turned it into a cough when Tommy shot him a quelling look. Working as swiftly as he dared, he removed her other shoe and then lifted his fingers to the rims of her socks.

His finger tips brushed the firm muscle of her calf and he froze as she spoke.

"Mmmm, Tommy…"

He didn't dare look at Jason as he carefully rolled the sock down and then maneuvered it over her ankle, heel and finally off her foot. She pointed her toes unconsciously as he did, sighing softly and shifting. He grabbed her other leg before she could twitch it beyond his grasp and quickly rolled the sock off. He held her leg still, nodding to the small chain around her ankle. "Jason, can you…?"

Jason took a grip of Kimberly's clothed knee and smiled faintly. "I'm not risking that reaction; she's all yours, man."

Tommy idly wondered if he should strangle his friend or thank him. Deciding on neither, he fumbled with the clasp. Kimberly twitched, dragging it out of his fingers despite Jason's hold, and she made a sound of displeasure.

"Hurry up, Tommy."

"I'm going as fast as I can. I don't know how girls can put these tiny clasped things on."

"It doesn't look hard."

"Would you like to try?"

"Thanks, I'll pass."

"Then let me concentrate!"

Jason fell mercifully silent as Tommy attempted the clasp once more and this time succeeded in getting it open. The anklet fell into his hand as Jason let Kimberly go and got the same knee he'd been holding in the chest. Tommy looked to her face, finding it smoothing as she settled back to sleep now that the obstruction to her comfort was gone. He reached for the first foot, her left one, that he'd unmasked. A small silver ring, matching the one from her hang, glinted on her pinky toe.

And it was stuck.

Kimberly tugged her foot away as he pulled on the ring a couple of times, curling her toes down and over the rim of the ring before tucking that foot under the knee of her other leg. Tommy shot an exasperated look at Jason before grabbing her foot and pulling it back. With a quick tug and a twist the ring popped off in his hand.

Kimberly yelped, her eyes flying open even as Tommy fell away from the couch. Jason hit the deck to be out of range, but he needn't have bothered. Kimberly's gaze fell on Tommy and stayed there. She lifted one slightly trembling hand towards him and her eyes widened with disbelief, as if she hadn't expected her body to react.

Slowly, like waking from a dream, she sat up straight. Tommy watched her, his throat aching as he silently cheered her on. _Come on, Kim. You can do it. Shake off that lethargy!_

Her voice was rough, as if unused for a long time when she finally did speak, and it held all of the pain she'd been forced to endure.

"Tommy?"


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Kim?"

Tears flooded Kimberly's eyes and her hands came up to cover her lips of her face as the reality of the situation seemed to set in. She gathered her legs under her and lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck and knocking him on his back.

Tommy caught her automatically, relief flooding through him as he realized he held Kimberly. Not just her body, but the mind inside that body was his Kim. "Kim!" He turned his head, kissing her cheek and inhaling the scent that was uniquely hers. "I've missed you so much, beautiful."

She laughed, but it was a slightly broken, tearful sound. "I've missed me too. Oh Tommy, it was horrible having to watch myself do all those awful things to you... saying and doing the things I did…"

"It's over with; you're back now."

Kimberly pushed away, looking down into his face. "It's not over yet, Tommy. I can still feel them; they're in my mind looking for a way out, a way to keep trying to hurt you. I can't let that happen."

He sat up, searching her gaze even as he gripped her hands tightly. "We'll find them, I promise."

"I can't bear to see that look on your face again, Tommy," she almost whispered the words. "They made me watch your reaction to that letter and it just about killed me."

"It wasn't you." He reached up to cup her face in both his hands. "Kim, we can beat whatever's got a hold of you if we work together."

Tears spilled over the corners of her eyes. "Tommy, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you… I'm so sorry…"

He pulled her head back to his shoulder as she clung to him, sobbing softly. Tommy's gaze met Jason's. Jason moved, crouching next to the two and helped Tommy regain his feet. Kimberly clung to him, barely acknowledging Jason's presence, and Jason smiled faintly. Things were back to normal - mostly anyway. Kimberly had never been able to see much beyond Tommy when things had gotten rough.

Unless he was on the other side of the continent.

Leaving the two as Tommy settled onto the couch, Jason scooped the bowl containing Kim's jewelry into his hands and moved back into the main area of the control center. Alpha was waiting for him. "Let's analyze this stuff while the two of them talk, Alpha. If there's anything we can find to help us track down the goons who were trying to control Kim, it should be here."

Alpha, suspiciously silent for once, nodded and accepted the bowl, taking it to a side station.

Jason looked back to Kimberly and Tommy, smiling faintly at the scene that greeted him.

Tommy held her tightly across his lap, rocking her back and forth like a child as she left her face buried in the side of his neck. Tommy's hair partially hid Kimberly's face from view and neither seemed to notice since both of their eyes were shut, and they were basking in each other's presence.

The moment was broken when Zordon finally spoke again. "Kimberly, it is good to see you are back to being yourself."

Her head came up with a start, as if realizing where she was for the first time. "Zordon?"

Bobbing in mid-air, the massive head nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." She rubbed the back of her hand over her face, wiping her tears away. "I did and said some horrible things."

"And you may do them again," Zordon never pulled his punches. "The dark energy that has suffused your body is still a threat to your continued well being."

"Even if whatever was controlling her has finally lost its hold?" Tommy's grip was protective and sheltering, and Kimberly seemed to draw strength from it as she remained where she was.

"Unfortunately, Red Ranger, the answer is yes. As I explained earlier, the combination of the two would eventually reassert the previous influence she was under. Alone, the negative energy will take longer to do so, but it will eventually taint her actions and words and likely drive her to do things she would not normally do."

Kimberly shuddered, seeming to shrink in Tommy's arms for a half second before determinedly rising to her feet. Squaring her shoulders, she turned to face Zordon. "I've never felt that helpless before, Zordon. Not since before I became a Power Ranger, or since choosing to leave. There has to be something I can do to avoid becoming a hostage in my own brain!"

Tommy stood beside her, catching her hand in his as Zordon seemed to contemplate the problem.

"What about reversing the spell Rita and Zed had her under?"

"Unfortunately, Kimberly is not under a spell, Jason." Zordon's tone was filled with regret. "Her basic life's energy was stolen to be replaced."

"So reverse the procedure and replace the negative with positive."

"The only way to do so would be to ask another Ranger, preferably Katherine, to sacrifice a portion of her own Energy. As Kimberly and Katherine both shared the pink power coin, their energies will be a natural match."

"And you didn't mention this before?" Jason shared a look with Tommy. "Why?"

"The procedure would be dangerous to both and possibly fatal. If it should fail, the Rangers would be without a Pink Ranger and both Kimberly and Katherine would be dead."

"Then there has to be another way." Kimberly's tone was determined. "I won't risk Kat to save myself. The negative energy doesn't do anything but change my actions because of things I might have once wanted or was afraid of, right Zordon?"

"Correct."

"Then it's not life-threatening?"

"Correct again."

"Kim, what are you thinking?"

She turned to face Tommy. "The negative energy preys on my suppressed emotions and fears, right?"

"Right."

"So what if I acknowledge those; at least those that are influencing me in a direction I don't want to go?"

"Kimberly may be able to purge the negative energy by doing so. Negative energies feed off doubt and fear. By pushing past those doubts, she may reduce the negative energy levels in her system and effectively remove their power."

"But is it permanent?"

"No, Jason. Kimberly would need to continue to do so for the remainder of her life."

"Or until the negative energy is gone."

"Correct, Tommy. However, the negative energy will not likely be completely purged. No matter how positive Kimberly's attitude small doubts will likely continue to nurture the energy until the day of her death."

"So, I just have to be honest about what I'm afraid of, right?"

"Until we can find a more permanent solution, it is a place to start."

Kimberly stepped away from Tommy, taking a deep breath. "Then, why don't I start right now?"

"It would be wise to begin immediately."

Jason and Tommy shared a puzzled look as Kimberly turned her back on both of them. She placed her hands against the top of a nearby console, seeming to gather herself for the moment and the finally turned once more. She smiled at Tommy and then looked to Jason. Her nervousness was completely visible in the twisting of her hands.

"Jason, you've always been a brother to me - kind, caring and overprotective to a fault - but as a kid I had the _worst_ crush on you. I used to daydream that you were a prince and I was a princess and one day you'd whisk me away to your castle in the sky." She smiled faintly. "I grew out of it by the time we hit high school, but I was terrified that my crush would drive you away if you knew about it. It was always with me - until I met Tommy."

Jason crossed his arms over his chest with a nod of understanding.

Kimberly continued. "When I did meet Tommy, I was afraid you wouldn't approve of him. Your opinion means a lot to me - more than you probably know - so when you guys became friends it was everything. It hurt when you fought and couldn't be a team, but it was more terrifying to think that one of you would really hurt each other over me. Jason, because you care so much, I'm scared to do something that will lessen me in your eyes - I don't want to lose what we have."

Tommy slapped his friend on the shoulder and squeezed. He'd known Kimberly had valued Jason's opinion, he just hadn't known how much. That she'd been worried about his approval of their relationship wasn't news, but how much she'd worried about it was. It just went to show Kimberly's attachment to her friends.

"Tommy... my Tommy..." She smiled softly. "There's so much to say. Most of my hopes and fears revolve around you. You've stood by me through everything and I've done my best to stand by you. My deepest fear is that one day, when I really need you, you'll turn your back on me."

"Never."

She held up her hand, begging silently for his continued silence. "I know it's childish and it's irrational. If you haven't turned on me by now, you never will. But the fear is still there. I'm afraid of being abandoned again, of driving you away. I'm afraid of ending up like my mother and father, of making a commitment and being unable to follow through. Most of all I'm afraid you'll out grown me while I'm gone."

Tommy ached. His chest hurt as she spoke, revealing all of her insecurities and doubts, and wished he could do something - anything - to wipe them away. But it wasn't his job; this was Kimberly's fight and all he could do was support her.

Kimberly inhaled shakily. "I'm terrified you'll find someone else, that one day I'll get that phone call from you, or from Aisha, that says you're interested in another girl. I hurt thinking about it - about the necessity of letting you go should it come to that. I don't know if I have the strength to do it if you asked. You're my everything and to lose your support and affection would kill me."

He knew well how she felt - it was how he'd felt while reading her letter.

"I'm afraid of some day being asked to join my mom in France and having to leave you and all my friends behind. I'm afraid I'll fail at the Pan Globals and ruin my chances to get on the Olympic team. I'm afraid of backwards hand springs with no hands, of injuries and the spring board event. I'm terrified I'll let everyone down who believed in me and supported me to get where I am today - you two most of all."

"It's working, Zordon!"

Kimberly turned to look at Alpha in surprise, as if suddenly remembering where she was. She blushed. "I guess it's a good time to say I'm nervous about what you guys are going to think of all this."

Jason moved first, reaching out to envelope her in a tight hug. "Nothing's changed, Kim. No matter what we face, we're still friends and always will be."

She hugged him back in silent thanks.

Jason stepped away. "I know you've a couple more fears to confess, but I think I'll leave the two of you alone for that. Zordon?"

"Yes, Jason."

"Send my regards to the Rangers; I need to be getting back to Florida - I have a phone call to make."

Jason waved goodbye to his friends and disappeared in a stream of red light. Alpha stepped up to Kimberly and Tommy. "The negative energy levels are dropping in your system, Kimberly. If you continue your discussion, they should reach minimal levels in a short time."

"Alpha, is she still emitting that signal for the Cogs to track?"

"Negative." Alpha pulled the bowl of Kimberly's jewelry from the scanner. "The rings and earrings were being used to send a resonance pulse through her system. By placing one high, one in the middle and one low, the signal's originators were able to take control of her through the negative energy pulses. Those pulses are now deteriorating - it should be safe for her to resume wearing her communicator, pendant and anklet."

Kimberly accepted the jewelry and pocketed both pieces before replacing her communicator around her wrist. "Thanks Alpha. Zordon?"

"Yes, Kimberly?"

"Could I borrow Tommy for a little while longer? I still have some things I'd like to talk to him about."

"I will call if I have need of him."

"Thanks, Zordon."

Tommy turned to Alpha. "Let me know the moment you pin-point the location of where the signal is from. I have a bone to pick with whoever it is."

"Of course, Tommy."

He smiled and nodded, looking back to Kimberly. "Where to, beautiful?"

Her return smile was everything he'd missed. Sunshine - pure sunshine - and completely his Kim. "The beach and then my place - there are a couple of things you need to see."

Alpha acknowledged the destination and inputted the coordinates. In a flash of red and pink light, the two disappeared.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Jason's truck was visible in the parking lot beyond the beach as Tommy and Kimberly rematerialized nearby. She waved to Jason, who was doing something in the truck bed, before extending her hand to Tommy. Tommy took it, folding their fingers together and locking his around hers before pulling her away towards the surf.

She smiled. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you guys do with my socks and shoes?"

He slanted her a look. "They're back at the command center; I'll make sure Alpha sends them before we take you home."

She sighed softly, wiggling her toes as they walked, enjoying the feel of the sand on her feet. They walked in silence, pausing only long enough for Tommy to remove his boots and shoes before continuing on. The waves lapped the sand where they walked, enjoying one another's company. Kimberly sighed contentedly. "This is what I miss most, did you know that?"

"Which part?"

"This." She waved her free hand to take in their entire surroundings. "Nothing but nature, the feel of sand or grass on my feet and you at my side."

"I miss that too."

Kimberly stopped, turning to face him, her expression solemn. "I meant what I said about there being things I need to tell you, Tommy."

"You can always tell me anything."

"I know." She cracked a half-smile that quickly disappeared. "It's just tougher than I thought it would be to talk about my fears with you. Especially when they _are_ you."

"I don't understand." He searched her face for some clue, his brow furrowing in confusion. "You don't have any reason to be afraid of me, Kim."

"Not _of you _exactly..." She tugged on his hand, pulling him forward again and resumed walking along the surf line. "Did you... do you ever have dreams about us, Tommy?"

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

"Any kind. You know, about us in the future, or even next Christmas? Maybe four years from now? Ten?"

He squeezed her fingers. "I dream about you all the time, Kim. Be it simply holding you, or watching you compete in the Pan Globals, or place in the Olympics. I see you as a Ranger, as you are now or in your two piece bikini. And I see an incredibly driven woman waiting to leap out and take the world by storm. I only hope she has room in her life for me."

"I think the same about you - minus the bikini thing." She continued on, not looking at him. "I worry about you as a Ranger, Tommy. I worry about the team, I'm terrified something is going to happen to you one day and suddenly you won't be here anymore. I'll be missing my better half and not know how to go on."

"Isn't that my line?"

Rounding on him, her eyes spitting fire, she shook her head. "This is no time for lievity, Tommy Oliver! I mean it; you're everything good about me. You're my drive, my inspiration; you're the reason I want to be better than I am!"

"You don't have to be anyone but yourself with me, Kim. I made you a promise when you left and I meant it. No matter what happens, no matter if we stay together or not, no matter where life takes you, I will _always_ be here for you. You're special to me." His lips kicked into a shaky half smile. "And it's what people do when they love someone."

She blinked, her anger draining away, and stared at him in shock. He'd always been careful to never say the "L" word. Always been dedicated to making her feel special, but never crossing the line that would bind him to her in a way he hadn't been before. But she hadn't needed to hear it, or so she'd thought, to know how he felt about her. It was in his actions, his touch - the way he looked at her and said her name.

Tommy lifted his free hand to brush a tendril of her hair from her face. "I don't want to pressure you, or influence your decisions; I don't want to think you owe me anything beyond what we have now. I love you, Kim. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Even if you don't love me back, I don't think I could stop loving you." His shaky smile faltered. "It's a gift; no strings."

Hearing the words had an effect Kimberly hadn't expected. Her chest swelled and the doubts she'd spoken of in the control center vanished as if they'd been smoke. A light flared between them, dark purple in color as it rose from her body. Her back arched as her feet suddenly rose off the sand and negative energy poured from her torso.

Tommy clutched her hand, keeping her from getting any higher as an unseen force shifted and twisted her, pulling her towards the heavens. "Kim!"

"I'm alright." She gasped the words as more energy poured from her mouth, dissipating in the bright sunlight like it had never been.

Several minutes passed as Kim was enveloped by a blinding light, her only grounding point the feel of Tommy's hand clutching hers. The energy and unseen force suddenly vanished, sending her careening back to earth. Tommy caught her as she collapsed, gasping for air. He didn't say anything, didn't ask questions as he waited for her to catch her breath.

"No strings, huh?"

He chuckled softly, the sound rumbling in his chest under her ear. "Yeah. No strings, beautiful. No matter what capacity, I want to be a part of your life."

"And I want you in it." She finally lifted her head. "I was so afraid you didn't love me, Tommy. Terror stricken, really. You've never said it, not once after all this time, and I was starting to think maybe you wanted someone else."

"Never." He hugged her tightly. "The time was never right, beautiful. Not until Christmas anyway. And even then it just didn't feel right. I thought you'd think I was trying to tie you to me, to get something in return."

"Other than an 'I love you too'?"

He nodded. "I didn't want you to think you had to move back to Angel Grove, or give up your dreams just because your lunk head of a boyfriend can't live without you."

"You do a pretty good job."

Tommy's expression turned serious. "I hang in there. I-"

His communicator beeped, cutting him off. He groaned, meeting her gaze. She smiled understandingly. "I know, duty calls."

Tommy winced. Duty. Sometimes he wished duty would jump off a cliff. He lifted the communicator. "Tommy here."

"Tommy!" Alpha's excited voice came across the channel clearly. "I've located the source of the signal that had controlled Kimberly. It's coming from the apartment next to what's listed as hers."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've also recorded a massive reading of negative energy being nullified in your vicinity. Did your talk work?"

Kimberly leaned over Tommy's wrist and spoke for herself. "We're not done just yet Alpha, but that's good news."

"Better news if you can eliminate the remaining strands."

"We'll keep at it." Tommy's promise was accompanied with a grin. "Once Kim and I are done here, we're headed back to her place. We'll investigate the neighbors when we get there."

"Affirmative."

Tommy switched off the communicator, shaking his head. "Alpha."

"He's just trying to help - and he did have good news."

"He has horrible timing."

"Oh?" She grinned. "Was there something else life-altering that you wanted to share?"

"Life-altering?" He returned her smile. "No, but I thought you should know that it's our phone calls and letters that keep me going. They're not the same as having you near, but they're something I can treasure until you're done chasing your dream."

"I don't want you to put your life on hold for me, Tommy. That's not fair to you."

"It's my life, Kim, one I'd like you to share with me someday when you decide that you've had enough of gymnastics - or rather, the competition side of things."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "Really. Some day, when you least expect it, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

"Yes."

"But not today."

"It doesn't matter; my answer is yes." She threw her arms around his neck. "I never told you how scared I was that we'd never move beyond the relationship we're in now. I never told you, but _this_ is the only question I _ever _wanted you to ask me."

He laughed softly. "Kim, someday when we're both ready, I hope your answer is still the same."

"No matter time or distance, Tommy, my answer will _always _be yes."


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: As some have mentioned, Chapter 12 felt like the ending – likely because that was where I had planned to end it – but there are still some loose ends that need to be tied up, so there will be at least a couple more chapters to this story. When it's done, it will have "fin" at the end – I promise!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

Jason was waiting for them when they finally returned to the parking lot around dusk, stretched out in the bed of his truck and staring at the sunset's final glow. "Have you two sorted things out?"

"I think we've come to an understanding." Kimberly replied cheekily. "Thanks for waiting Jason."

"No problem - it gave me the chance to clean out my truck."

They piled in, Kimberly sitting in the center of the front seat between Tommy and Jason as the engine roared to life. Jason put the truck in gear and got them going before slanting a look at them. "Where to?"

"My place." Kimberly nodded towards his wrist communicator. "Alpha says the signals that were trying to control me are coming from the apartment next door."

"Which side?"

Jason laughed. "Tommy, Kim lives in the end apartment; there is only _one_ apartment next to hers."

"You didn't tell me that."

"You never asked." She grinned. "Besides, I wanted to surprise you if you ever came to visit."

"It's something else, bro. She's got a real flare for colors."

Kimberly elbowed Jason. "Shush you - it's supposed to be a surprise."

"What, silver and green?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Funny." Tommy slid his arm around her shoulders. "So what's the plan when we find out who's behind this?"

"I don't know about you, but I intend to get some satisfaction." Kimberly's eyes flashed as she leaned into Tommy's embrace. "I don't appreciate whoever it was trying to control me like a puppet."

"I hear you, Kim," Jason echoed. "I don't appreciate having to get messed up in all of this because of someone's sense of mischief."

"You could have stayed out of it."

"With your mother calling me at three in the morning and begging for help?" Jason grinned. "How could I refuse?"

"Kim's mom is pretty hard to turn down, isn't she?"

Jason nodded, turning onto the block where he and Kim lived. "She's a very persuasive woman. It's not just anyone I'll talk to at three in the morning you know."

Kimberly poked him on the shoulder. "You were just worried about me - admit it."

"Ouch. Go easy on the driver."

"Wuss."

"Brat."

"Could the two of you try to take this a little more seriously? We _are_ going to confront who knows what in the apartment next to Kimberly's. This could get dicey."

Kimberly stuck her tongue out at Jason before pointedly turning her face away. Tommy rolled his eyes as Jason pointedly ignored her, pulling into his parking stall and shutting off the truck. They piled out, Jason taking the opportunity to look at the building in front of them, critically examining it for exits.

Eight floors, the dorm-like structure was more spacious than it appeared to be from the outside. Windows were spaced evenly across the front and sides, most of the shades drawn in typical Florida fashion when the sun was shining down – and the hum of air conditions was clearly audible as the rumble of the truck died away.

Jason scanned the balconies some of the apartments had, especially the end ones, and made note that Kimberly's was still deserted. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

Jason pointed to the fourth floor balcony on their end of the building. "That balcony is Kim's – the first two windows in front are a part of her apartment. The next leads into her neighbor's place."

"How is it you ended up with an end apartment, Kim?"

"Coach insisted," she smiled cheekily. "Actually it just happened to be available when I was moving in and the unit was supposed to be in ended up flooded. The Managing company bent over backwards to help me out."

"Nice."

"Yup." She looked to Jason and then pointed down the building. "Jason's on that end, fifth floor, but in the middle. He hangs out at my place on the balcony a lot."

"It's a good place for morning exercises." Jason turned back to the building. "So how did you guys want to do this?"

"I was thinking about knocking on the door personally," Kim told him mildly. "Nothing like a little unpredictability."

"We should have a backup plan in case that doesn't work."

"Jason, what are they going to do? I'm pretty sure if we just knock we'll get more answers than having Tommy Morph and jump through the window."

Jason and Tommy exchanged a look and Jason arched his eyebrows in silent inquiry – Kimberly's idea wasn't a bad one. "Well, bro? This is _technically_ Ranger business…"

"Oh good grief." Kimberly pushed past the two of them and headed for the front door, fishing her keys from her bag. "It's _me_ they were controlling, let's try my plan first. If that doesn't work, Tommy has my blessing to jump through the window, or wall or whatever if he's really that keen on getting to them through unconventional means."

"Actually, I was thinking about having Zordon teleport us inside."

Kim stopped with Tommy's mild rejoined. She hid a grin, casting a look over her shoulder. " Let's try knocking first; then you can do whatever you feel is necessary to get in."

They reluctantly agreed, Jason and Tommy falling into step behind Kimberly as they headed up the walkway. Tommy pitched his voice low so Kimberly wouldn't hear. "When she'd get to be so bossy?"

Jason laughed, covering it with a cough when Kimberly turned a questioning look on them. He pointed to his throat. "Sorry, dry throat."

Her look said she didn't believe him but she didn't press the issue, pulling open the main door and using her key to access the building. Tommy and Jason continued to trail behind as she checked the mail – acting like it was another normal day – and then headed for the elevator bank. They stepped up to flank her as the door opened to the empty box. They stepped in, Jason selecting the floor and standing at the front as Tommy and Kim slid a step behind him. He shook his head; lovebirds. They hadn't changed.

The doors opened on their floor, revealing a subdued interior Tommy hadn't expected for residents who were mostly into their last year of high school. "Did we step into another world?"

Kimberly nudged him. "No, silly. Not just anybody can live here – it's mostly the gymnasts from my team, a select few who have exceptional talents like Jason or references to prove their good behavior. Jason's time as a good will ambassador hasn't hurt."

"In other words," Jason told his friend, heading down the hall towards Kimberly's apartment, "We're actually a minority tenant. The person in the space next to Kim could be anyone, from a family of five, to the little old lady who walks her cat on a leash everyday."

"Walks her cat on a leash?"

"She's really sweet," Kimberly informed them tartly. "If you'd do more than practice your kata every morning, Jason, maybe you'd come down and talk with her. She reminds me of my grandmother."

Neither of the guys could say anything to that, but the look they shared spoke volumes. Jason stopped in the hallway outside the second last door, and slanted a look at his friends. "As it's your plan Kim, would you like to do the honors?"

She stepped forward and knocked once before resuming her position beside Tommy. There was the sound of rustling beyond the door and then a raspy voice. "Yes?"

Jason looked at Kimberly, motioning her forward. She moved into view of the peephole. "Uh, hi, I'm your next door neighbor – Kimberly – and I uh… I just wanted to introduce myself."

There was a sound from behind the door and then a tapping. "Go away, missy. I want to be left alone!"

Kimberly cast a look at Jason, arching her eyebrows. "Well, there's no cause for rudeness."

Tommy, out of sight, caught Jason's eye and beckoned them both over. Kimberly cast a dark look at the door before sliding over to stand with them. Tommy's voice was pitched low. "Do either of you recognize that voice?"

"I thought I might but I couldn't be sure."

Kimberly arched her eyebrows. "Who?"

Tommy smiled faintly. "I can't be sure, but I think teleporting in is the best idea. I don't think both of you should come with me, though."

"No way." Jason shook his head firmly. "We're in this together. We go in as a team, like we used to."

"If it's who I think it is, both of you will be out-matched without powers."

"I don't care who it is, Tommy. Whoever is behind that door deliberately used me to hurt you. I don't know about you, but that makes it personal – I _have_ to do this."

"Same here, bro." Jason smiled faintly. "This is personal for all of us. We stared this as a team, we should end it as a team."

Tommy knew there was little he could say that would deter either of them, if anything. He nodded his acquiescence. "Alright, here we go. Kimberly grabbed Jason's hand and then Tommy's elbow. Tommy, confident it would work, hit the teleportation button on his communicator.

Moments later they reappeared inside the apartment – and got a shock they hadn't been expecting.

"_Katherine?_"

Katherine whirled, her eyes flashing red, and Tommy stepped between her, Kimberly and Jason. "Careful guys, she's not herself."

"Oh Tommy, how wrong you are." Katherine smiled pleasantly. "It's so good to see you, Kimberly. I understand you live in this building?"

"I do, but you don't – what are you doing here, Kat? Shouldn't you be in Angel Grove?"

"Normally." She cocked her head to the side, coyly looking at Tommy as her eyes flashed red again.

"Uh - Kat, what's wrong?"

"Wrong, Kim? Why would something be wrong?"

"This can't be right," Jason stepped up next to Tommy. "Kat's a Ranger, she wouldn't deliberately try to drive you away."

"Not unless she was being controlled again."

Katherine laughed. "Now Tommy, why _ever_ would you think I'm being controlled?"

"Zordon warned us that Rita's magic might still have a partial hold."

"Partial nothing!"

They whirled at the familiar voice from behind them. Rita Repulsa smiled evilly. "My plan would have worked too if it hadn't been for your meddling, ex-Ranger."

"But why help Mondo – he destroyed your moon base."

"I'm not helping him, Tommy," Rita told him, slapping the butt of her staff on the floor. "I'm settling an old score. Or would have been if Jason hadn't interfered. Looks like I'll have to settle for my consolation prize."

Jason stepped between Rita and Kat as Tommy pulled Kim behind him. "You won't get away with this Rita."

"I already have, _Tommy_. Katherine won't be slipping out of my power this time."

"I wouldn't bet on it Rita. Jason!"

Katherine ducked as Kimberly lunged for her, only to be caught in Jason's grip, struggling against him.

"You won't get away with this, let me go!"

She attempted to throw her arms out, her Zeo morpher appearing on her wrists. Kimberly grabbed it, pulling it off with a twist of her fingers and getting zapped by a shock of energy in the process. Katherine's morpher dropped to the carpet and she went limp in Jason's grasp as Kimberly hit the floor.

Jason quickly shifted Kat in his arms and laid her on the floor next to Kimberly. Checking to ensure Kimberly was okay – just momentarily stunned – he left the unconscious Katherine in her charge and spun to face Rita.

Tommy, in the moments they'd been dealing with Kat, had morphed into his Zeo Ranger uniform and was going toe to toe with Rita's magic. The small apartment rippled and shook, the sound of Rita's staff hitting the ground and ceiling reverberating through the concrete.

"Tommy, look out!"

He ducked under the pointed end of Rita's staff, lashing out with his foot in the center of it. Rita shrieked, the sound driving both Jason and Tommy to their knees as the piercing noise echoed inside their skulls. Rita capitalized on the opportunity, striking Tommy with the staff. Charged energy ran down the length and Tommy screamed as his nervous system took the jolt head on – despite the protection of his Ranger suit.

"You're going to pay, Red Ranger," Rita told him spitefully. "Pay for everything!"

"Tommy!"

Jason jumped into the middle of the fray, jump-kicking the staff and landing on it. The _CRACK!_ of the wood breaking was almost deafening as Jason landed, his feet going down on one knee as he lost his balance. He'd felt the momentary sting of energy in the second his foot had touched the charged shaft.

"NO!" Rita held the upper end of her staff, staring at it in horror. "You fool; do you know what you've done?"

The staff began to pulse as Jason watched, staying where he was as some instinct warned him that being upright at that moment would be a bad thing. Rota stumbled away and into the wall as the shaft of her broken rod flashed, energy spikes shooting from the center to engulf her.

Jason turned his face away, unable to watch as smoke began to climb from Rita's gown and flames licked the hem. He shifted, placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"In a world of hurt, man. What'd you do?"

"I broke her staff." Jason glanced back to where Rita was immolating in a white and red light barely feet away – yet strangely casting no shadows, no heat and no smoke.

Tommy demorphed, looking at Rita, winced, and then back to his friend. "Kat?"

Jason nodded behind them to where Kimberly, now recovered, was crouching over the unconscious Ranger. The Zeo morpher was in her hand as she was attempting to wake the blonde. Tommy crawled over as Rita screamed again, the piercing sound a guarantee for attention. Jason was beside him, sliding a forearm under Kat's head to cushion it. He stayed low, shielding her with his body as he mentally prepared himself for an explosion

Tommy did the same with Kim, pulling her close and they weren't disappointed.

A shockwave struck them, pushing them further from the shrieking ball of heatless flames that had been Rita. She shrieked a final time, screaming a sound that was reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard. Tommy curled around Kimberly as Jason did the same with the unconscious Kat. Concussion wave after concussion wave rolled through the apartment. The pressure built until they felt like they were being crushed.

And, just as suddenly there was a sickening tearing sound and the pressure dissipated. The silence that fell with it was more eerie than Rita's screams.

Tommy and Jason turned as one and what greeted them… was nothing. The entire side of the apartment which looked out over the parking lot had been blown off the room. Picking each other up and checking one another for injuries, Tommy, Kimberly and Jason, peaked over the edge.

"My truck!"

Jason's truck had been parked directly below the apartment and a section of the wall and concrete floor had fallen directly onto it – crushing the cab so it was level with the box. Glass littered the area around the truck from the blow out windows and the window frame from the apartment had landed – one corner down – on the hood.

There was no sign of Rita.

Tommy's hand grasped Jason's shoulder and squeezed. "You've got insurance, bro; I think it'll be covered."

"But… I _liked_ that truck."

"Would you rather have your truck and Rita to deal with, or neither?"

Jason sighed. "I guess it's a fair trade." He turned away from the sight. "How's Kat?"

"Still unconscious." Kimberly managed a smile. "But if Rita's really gone her spell will be broken for good."

Jason pushed past them, kneeling next to Katherine and carefully lifted her in his arms. "Let's take her to your place, Kim – she'll be more comfortable there."


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Kimberly led them through the debris inside Rita's apartment to the front door. Checking carefully, she ushered them out into the hall before closing it behind her. Jason headed for her door and Kim slipped past him to unlock it before allowing him the space to enter. Jason did, heading straight for the couch in the small living room. Kat was placed down gently before he turned to catch Tommy's first glimpse of Kimberly's apartment.

It was done in white, red, some pink and a little green – she hadn't been kidding.

Tommy turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Miss your Ranger days, Kim?"

The smile she returned was shy. "You could say that. How's Kat, Jason?"

"Sleeping."

Kimberly and Tommy moved to the couch and Tommy crouched by the Pink Ranger's unconscious form. "I should get her back to Zordon so he can run some tests on her system. Rita's magic is probably gone, but we can't be sure."

"So soon?"

"Tommy's right, Kim. Katherine needs to be looked at."

"But-" Kimberly looked torn between her friends and Tommy, looking between them and the unconscious blonde with something akin to panic in her eyes.

Tommy pulled her down to her knees beside him and into his arms. She curled close. "I have to help Kat, Kim."

"Will I see you again soon?"

Jason met Tommy's gaze and knew his friend was looking for a way to give Kimberly the answer she wanted to hear, but couldn't. Zordon wouldn't allow them to use their teleportation devices for personal use – it was one of the first rules of being a Ranger. Jason smiled faintly, knowing they needed to discuss this on their own, and headed for the kitchen to find a cloth and some cool water for Kat.

Alone, Tommy hugged Kimberly fiercely. "Kim, you know as well as I do I can't use my powers for personal gain. Zordon would have my morpher."

"I know." She clung to him miserably, knowing it was just about time to let him go once more – to go back to their separate lives. "I want to come home with you, Tommy."

He smiled faintly. Rising to his feet, her brought her with him and away to where the access to the glass doors leading to the balcony afforded a little privacy. Leaning back against the wall, he pulled her close to him once more. "And abandon your dream?"

"My dream…" She sighed softly, looking up at him with pained eyes. "You know my dreams involve you. I love gymnastics but it's not the same without you. I'm alone here, Tommy. There's no one for me."

"Jason's here."

"He's not you."

Tommy's smile was gentle as he cupped her face, running his thumb over the curve of her cheek. "I'm a call away, beautiful. One call. You're heading into competition in a couple of weeks and you can call me any time you want to when you wanna talk. You still have your communicator – I'm right on the other end."

"It's not the same, Tommy."

"I know." He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know. I miss you too, Kim, but I meant what I said. I don't want you putting your dreams on hold because of me."

She smiled shakily. "Can I show you something?"

He nodded.

Taking his hand, Kimberly cast a glance at the couch where Jason was settling himself with a bowl and a cloth next to Katherine. He gave her a smile of encouragement as she led Tommy into her bedroom. Hitting the light switch, she stopped just inside the room and turned to see him.

He was staring.

The room was white. But not just white, white with gold and black – and green highlights. Pictures hung from every surface. Pictures of the Rangers, newspaper clippings, shots taken from their time in angel Grove, and a framed photo of the six original Rangers sat on her desk. On her bed side table was a picture he hadn't seen before. It was a picture of him, dressed in his white Ninjetti costume with the face mask and hood pulled down, laughing at something someone had said.

Her comforter was emblazoned with a picture of the White Ranger, the bear he'd given her sitting patiently in the center of her pillow. Stuffed white tigers lined the shelves above her bed, interspersed with green dragons. Action figures of the Power Rangers in full gear were in battle pose with their Zords on another shelf to the left, but the center piece of her room was what eventually caught and held his attention.

A falcon statue, its wings extended in full flight, had been hung from the ceiling. On its back was a small pink crane, a stuffed animal that contrasted with the majesty of the feathered friend beneath it.

Kimberly smiled as she saw him take it all in. "Have any doubts of your own, Tommy?"

He turned his gaze back to hers. "I don't know what to say."

"I love you Tommy." Her words were soft. "You're the wind beneath my wings – see?" She pointed to the falcon holding the crane. "It reminds me that no matter where I go, no matter what I do, I'll always have someone cheering for me. Someone who believes in me even when I don't believe in myself."

"Kim…"

She reached up, placing a finger against his lips. "I have one final fear to confess, Tommy."

He waited patiently, taking the opportunity to place a soft kiss against her finger tip. It made her smile.

"I'm afraid you won't be there when I go to the competition and that without your support I'll fail."

"Never." He hugged her tightly. "I'll be watching you when you go to Pan Globals, beautiful. Be is in person if I can, or on TV. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She laughed softly, acceptance in her gaze. "Yes you would. If you ended up called away to save the planet, you would."

They shared a smile and Tommy finally leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. It wasn't their typical kiss – an affectionate a brush of lips – but this was something more. The difference was in the way they clung to one another, the pureness of the emotional bond, and the acknowledgement of their feelings to one another. Where before they had simply tried to make each other believe without words what they felt, there was an understanding that came with acknowledgement, and the beginnings of a passion that would be hard to extinguish.

Tommy reluctantly pulled away after an intense, heart-stopping moment. Kimberly's eyes fluttered open, shining with amazement. The kiss had been the most intense sharing of feeling yet. She smiled, sliding her hands up his chest. Tommy caught them, holding them in place with an apologetic smile. "I'd like to stay, beautiful, but I can't."

"Kat!" Kimberly blushed – she'd forgotten all about her friend's condition.

In mutual silent agreement, they returned to the living room to find Jason tenderly administering to Katherine. They exchanged their farewells, Jason extracting a promise from Tommy to let them know how Kat recovered, before Tommy carefully picked her up. With a smile, and a promise to call, he was gone.

Kimberly sighed softly, collapsing to her couch as Tommy disappeared.

Jason laughed. "Everything will be alright, Kim. At least you two are still a couple."

"Thanks to you."

"I just saw that you were being weird; you guys took it from there."

Kimberly patted the couch beside her and Jason joined her. They settled in, Jason stretching his arms across the back of the couch as Kim turned to use him as a partial pillow.

"So what'd he think of your shrine?"

"Shrine?" She cast him an arched look. "It's my bedroom."

"Shrine, bedroom – they're one and the same."

Kimberly elbowed him in the side. "If he didn't believe I loved him before, he does now."

"So does that mean there's a Ranger wedding in the future?"

"Possibly." Kimberly's smile was secretive.

"You two deserve each other." Jason tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. "So, Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell the Superintendent about the damage next door?"

"Why should we tell him anything?" Kimberly's eyes sparkled with mirth. "I say we report hearing a strange noise and a rumble and let him find out for himself."

"And my truck?"

She laughed. "Your truck... we'll report it later when we _discover_ the damage."

"It's good to have you back, squirt."

"It's good to be back." Then, doing what she'd promised she would do, she turned her face and dropped a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for everything, Jason. Things would have turned out differently without you getting involved."

He grinned. "That's what friend's are for, Kim."


	16. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

The jangle of the phone woke Jason from a deep sleep. He groaned, rolling over to look at the clock and trying to focus. He squinted at the glowing numbers, letting out a muttered curse as he realized the time.

Three in the morning. Who called him at three in the – a sense of deja-vu hit him in the gut, waking him completely. It had been three o'clock when Kimberly's mother had last called him.

The phone jangled again. He threw back the covers and pushed from his bed. He should have put a phone in his bedroom after the last time but he hadn't thought it necessary. Besides, the walk to good way to wake him up. Padding on silent feet, he stepped into the hallway and pulled the phone off the hook. "If this is someone other than Kimberly's mother, they'd better have a good excuse."

"Jason?"

He grinned, leaning against the wall. "Mrs. Hart. Did you get my message?"

"Jason, darling, not only did I get your message but I spoke with Kimberly this afternoon. Whatever you did, I can't thank you enough!"

Jason chuckled. Kimberly must have called to tell her mother that she and Tommy were back together. "I didn't really have a lot to do with it, Mrs. Hart. They really just needed to talk."

"Don't be modest, Jason. Kimberly credits you with making them face each other and you know my daughter; she doesn't praise her friends lightly."

Right. "I'm glad I could help. Kimberly and Tommy are good for each other and happier together than apart."

"I couldn't agree more. I'm sorry for waking you, but I just couldn't wait to thank you for your part in this. Hearing my Kimberly happy again, really happy, is a minor miracle."

"Anytime, Mrs. Hart."

He hung up the phone with a grin and a shake of his head.

Kimberly and Tommy were talking on a daily basis, back to corresponding through the mail and unknown to Kimberly, Tommy had brought a plane ticket to ensure he was at the Pan Globals when the competition happened as a surprise. Katherine was recovering nicely, though dismayed with her actions after once again being under Rita's powers. With no harm done, the team was calling it water under the bridge and trying to forget about it. Tommy's focus as a Ranger returned, and with the Machine Empire having lost their ability to focus in on Kimberly, was back to fighting monsters in Angel Grove.

That left Jason and Kimberly back to where they'd been when this whole mess had started.

Friends supporting one another as they chased their dreams with the support of their friends and family back home. Dreams that would someday lead them back to Angel Grove and those waiting patiently for their return. Dreams that would some day lead to a better, brighter future.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Author's Note: That's it, that's all folks, thanks for being an attentive audience and hanging tough through the end! It was a lot of fun to write :D**_


End file.
